Bounty Runner
by Annime Adiect
Summary: I wasn't as innocent as I may seem now. I was a lying thief with a long history of fights. I had a lot of cursing issues too. Actually, I was the best thief Shuggazoom has ever seen. Then everything went crazy after I went into the outskirts...
1. Chiro's a BBBAAAAADDDDD BOY!

Annime: A new story!

Chiro: Yay! (unenthusiastically)

Annime: Oh come on, Chiro! This one's about you!

Chiro: Just like all the other SRMTHFG stories.

Annime: Yep! XD

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Bounty Runner**_

'Ha! They will NEVER catch me like this!' Chiro thought as he ran through the alley ways of Shuggazoom. 'I'm just glad this went as well as it did!'

Chiro's pick-pocketing idea worked smoothly. Even with his juvenile record, he was able to walk through a large crowd and collect 100 dollars. It had only failed when someone wailed that their money was missing…and they all turned to him.

"Hey, boy, stop right there!" an officer called behind him. Chiro snickered at the thought that this officer really thought he would listen to him. The teen jumped onto a huge green garbage bin. He jumped again and began to climb the fence that blocked the rest of his way.

The police officer started to shake the metal fence so the raven haired boy would fall off. But, his attempts failed as Chiro jumped off the top of the fence and landed gracefully on the other side. Chiro turned to the officer and gave him a cocky smile.

"See ya later, sucker!" With this, the teen thief was off at a quick dash and was soon out of sight.

The officer sighed as he watched the boy vanish from view.

"Great," the man muttered with sarcasm. "What am I going to tell the boss now?"

Chiro couldn't help but laugh as he continued his way to the abandoned boxcar lot. Finally making it to his destination, he searched through the train cars and found the one he had made his home. It was a light blue with orange lines going around it.

Chiro hopped onto the little step that helped people climb into the boxcar. Grunting, he forced the boxcar door opened and walked inside. He closed the door with another grunt before going deeper into his 'house'. Chiro pulled out a pack of lighters and lit the candle that was close to the door. He did the same thing to all of the candles around the boxcar.

"There we go," Chiro mumbled. "And now I have 967 dollars and 78 cents to spend. This has been a really good week."

Chiro tidied up the boxcar and pulled out his little safe he'd had since childhood. He pressed in the code; it opened to show the rest of the money he stole. He wrapped all of the bills together and then locked the safe again.

"I wonder if next week will be as good."

Annime: I'm giving Chiro an attitude and a juvenile record in this one!

Chiro: BUT I NEVER HAVE HAD A JUVENILE RECORD!

Annime: Too bad! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nova: Please review!


	2. Fallin off Cliffs

Annime: Ok, it may not be known to some of you, but this story is a little personal to me. It's not that I've done what Chiro will do in this story, but it's still personal. I have someone close to my heart that has been a juvenile delinquent and is still in trouble. Before I start every chapter I will have a little "saying" for everyone to think about. But there will be a **99.9% CHANCE IT WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER! **Just so you know. It will be _in this print._Thank you.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 1**_

_You have never seen him laugh like I have. You have never seen him cry like I have. You have never played with him like I have. So, what makes you think you have the right to judge him?_

I packed a small bag I use for a school bag. Well, I DID use when I was aloud at school. They kicked me out for "gang activity". Those stupid a**holes! Didn't they see that this "gang activity" was all around them? And they STILL don't see it. If that's not stupid, I don't think I'll ever know what is.

I jumped out of my boxcar, skipping the first step. I checked my bag to make sure I had all the money that was now rightfully mine. The government might disagree, but like I said, they're stupid. They still don't know that I'm here. HA! But, even idiots have their "smart moments" so they may find my hiding spot before I get back. I wouldn't want to come back and find my little boxcar ransacked by the cops, would I? No, I wouldn't.

After all my checking was done I moved out. It was going to be a long journey, but that was the way I liked it. I would have to stay on the outside of the city and go around to the east outskirts. Why the east outskirts? I really don't know. I guess I just feel like it.

As I went walking down the dry and dirty path my mind wondered to what I could find. I thought I might be able to find something there so huge that returning the money I had taken would mean nothing.

After about a half an hour I began to run. I was a fast runner. I was Shuggazoom's best runner. I'm the Bounty Runner, after all. Yep, that's my title. NO ONE has EVER caught me stealing before with more than their eyes. They would run after me, even in cars, and STILL fail. So, those who think I've been to juvie hall are WRONG.

Anyway, I had been running for a good ten minutes, cutting my idea time of being at my destination in half, and then I finally ran into Tattle-Tale Thomas. He was about thirteen, like me, an orphan, like me, and he lived on the streets, like me. But, there was a main difference: he was a goody-goody two shoes while I didn't give a sh*t. Another one, one that didn't really matter, was that he was called by his last name. This was only because it went better in his title. His full name was George Michael Thomas. It kinda sounds close to the name of someone in history, but I wouldn't know because the idiots KICKED ME OUTTA SCHOOL!

T.T. Thomas (as I call him sometimes because he has a long a** nickname) raced up to me with a smile. That little goody-goody face made me wanna barf sometimes…this was one of those times.

"Hey there, Chiro," he welcomed me. "What are you up to today?"

It sounded more like, "What do I need to tell the police you're doing?"

"Oh," I chuckled. "I'm just looking around in the outskirts a little bit; nothing more than some harmless adventuring." I freaking PROMISE you that there was a gleam of disappointment in his eyes. That suck-up b**turd!

"Oh, ok, but do you promise to tell me what you find?" He looked up at me hopefully.

I smiled back at him. "Sure, why not?" Yes, I lie too, because I would rather turn myself in than give him something to tell those cops! So, he will never see what I find.

"Ok!" he spoke with joy. Honestly you might have mistaken him as a five year old. But, he didn't always act like this. For this reason, I think he's bi-polar…

"Well, you have fun out here," I said, really wanting to tell him to go take a hike and get lost for a few hours. "I'm gonna get going."

He waved to me as I went yelling, "Bye!" at the top of his lungs. I cringed and waved, try to keep myself from going back and punching him. Maybe he really will get lost in the forest. Not that I gave a f**k about him anyway.

I just kept walking as he tried to remind me of something or another, but I couldn't understand him because I've trained myself to ignore and close out all things annoying. I went past trees…and trees…and more trees…ok, where were all the freaking cool stuff already! I was in the east, so where was everything? Wait a second; what made me FOR SURE something cool would be here? I just shrugged it off and tried not to drive myself crazy any more than I already had.

When a huge cliff started to appear in front of me I grew curious. What was down there anyway? I went closer to the edge to look. It was rocky and steep, but if given the chance I knew I would be able to run back up it. Suddenly, I realized that I WOULD have that chance as my foot hit a rock. My foot hadn't lifted completely over it, so now I was plummeting to my doom.

Luckily, though, I wasn't at the steepest or highest point of the cliff. So, I only had a twisted ankle when I hit the bottom…ok, AND I hurt my a**.

"Oww," I grumbled as I stood back up. "Now THAT is what I call a fall; not when my grades dropped from C's to F's." I laughed at this as I started limping on. I was glad that I had brought food with me as well, because I knew I was going to be out there for a while because of this broken ankle.

I went like this for a little while until my ankle hurt too much to even limp on. I found a nice smooth rock to sit on and there I sat for a few long moments until I found a can lying beside the rock.

"Hey, I wonder how far this thing will go if I kick it," I thought, clearly bored out of my mind. I stood up and kicked it with my good foot (my right foot) and sent it flying into the bushes. I limped over towards it and pushed branches out of my way. I saw it lying on the ground, not that far from the bush, and I crossed my arms with slight frustration. The stupid bush got in the way. I sighed and then happened to look up…and OH, what a sight it was!

Annime: I think everyone can guess what he saw. Anyway, this is different because I don't cuss, and im writing this…hmm…anyway, I hope you liked it!

Otto: Please review!


	3. Punching Temptations

Annime: Here we go!

Chiro: Great…

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 2**_

_You say he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Does that mean, even though I care for him, he doesn't care for me?_

I slowly walked up to the HUGE robot standing in front of me. It was just like the ones they always have in the movies.

I wasn't sure what to think of it, but I could feel this strange and unfamiliar force pulling me to the large structure. I soon had my hand gently press against the robot, and then I jumped maybe ten feet into the air! A door had slid open, and it scared the sh*t out of me! I was about to turn around and book it, but that force kept pulling me inside while my ankle throbbed from my startled jump.

Traveling through the dark hallway was a very freak experience. For one, the dark scares the crap out of me. And second, I was in an unknown place where no one had probably been in years. I knew that there would be so many people wondering why I was so stupid. In fact, I was even wondering this myself after a while.

Suddenly, I reached out and my hand touched a cold piece of metal. Again, I jumped up in the air about ten feet from being so scared.

"What the f*ck is going on here?" I shouted as I looked up and down at the area in front of me. Sadly, the hallway was too dark for me to even get my eyes to adjust. I hesitantly reached out again and gripped whatever it was that I had touched before. I reached out my other hand and gripped the other side. There was an opening between my hands, so I took a timid step inside and slid the rest of my body after it. I let go of whatever I had held on to and was about to push my hands forward when I was suddenly shot up. "AHHHHH!" I yelled half in fear and half in surprise. After about two seconds I was on solid ground again and breathing heavily. I pushed my hand forward and it ran into a wall. I skimmed this wall and was soon facing the exit of the little monster machine. I took a hesitant step and found it possible to move out of whatever it really was that I stood in. I reached out and kept my hands there so that I could feel something before I ran into it.

After about six steps into the strange room I tripped on something.

"Oww," I muttered as I got back onto my knees. "What the f*ck was that this time?" I just shook my head and decided to forget about it for now as I stood back up from the floor.

My hands where soon up in the air in front of me as I started to move forward again. It seemed to be taking forever to find something and along the way I was hoping I wouldn't fall again. FINALLY, my hand brushed against something that felt like cold metal once, kinda like before. I touched it again and let my hands glide across the surface. It felt like, whatever it was, it was covered in buttons and switches. After a little while of continuously letting my hands roam the surface of the big metal thingy I felt a big switch.

'Finally, I find the da*n light switch!" I complain in my mind before pulling on the object in my hand. Once the switch was all the way down, a shot of electricity shot through me and every muscle, bone, and organ in my body hurt like crazy. My head began to throb and a green blinding light appeared in my eyes. I hit the ground unable to move and unconscious.

"Do, you think he's ok?" a voice asked as everything started to come back to me. My hearing was returning first, apparently, so the voices were pretty clear.

"He should be fine," another voice answered, sounding very intelligent. I moaned, causing everything in the room to become silent and still.

"Is he waking up?" a third voice spoke, sounding curious.

'No; I'm moving around and making noises but there's no way I'm waking up,' I thought sarcastically as I started to open my eyes. I looked from one side to another as I still lay on the table. Confused, I sit up to find myself staring at five monkeys…WHAT?

"You were hurt, but you're going to be ok." The monkey, who had spoken, the black one, stepped closer. "We are friends, so we won't hurt you."

I was silent for a moment…but only for a moment.

"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU!" I scream, startling them all. Panicking, I looked all around the room. It looked like a lab of some sort, and I freaked out so badly that I kicked myself off of the table I was sitting on. Once I hit the ground a shot of pain went through me and I cried out.

The blue monkey rushed to me and placed one hand on my left shoulder and the other hand on my right. I wanted to punch the idiot for touching me. Instead, though, I shook him off and winced in pain again.

"You must relax and rest," the blue one told me. "We can help the pain go away, so please sit back on the table."

It was hard, but I worked hard and pulled myself back onto the table that I hoped they wouldn't use to cut me open.

"So," the yellow one finally spoke. She was clearly a female with her pink eyes. "What is your name?"

'Why do you want to know?' "…I'm Chiro," I answered. The black monkey seemed to be interested in me, because he didn't remove his gaze from me once. I had to use all of my strength to keep myself from scowling at him.

"Well, you won't be able to leave anytime soon," the blue one said. "Sorry, but somehow we will need to tell your parents that you aren't able to go home yet."

"Well," I said. "My parents are letting me go on a week camping trip," I lied. "If that works at all…"

The blue simian's eyes seemed to sparkle with approval. "Yes, you should be able to go home by then."

I smiled. That sucker. Then, an idea popped into my mind. Maybe a week here will help me find something to take back and sell. The gangs in Shuggazoom like to smoke random things…even though it could kill them.

I looked back over at the staring black monkey. I just hoped I wouldn't give myself away by punching that annoying black monkey in the face.

Annime: Oh would you look at that!

Otto: Please review!


	4. Shots and Anger

Annime: Why, hello everyone!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 3**_

_Does anyone remember when they were innocent? Does anyone remember when t whey weren't so troublesome? Well, does anyone at least wonder why they are the way they are now? Or, do you just point at them with blame?_

I was there for my fourth day. I could move around more now and was keeping an eye out for something interesting. Today was the day I knew I had to find some to bring back home.

'Good thing I'm in a lab,' I thought. 'There are a bunch of things people would like to try to get high off of…the idiots.'

I made sure I watched and paid attention to everything and anything, hoping something would come to my attention. Finally, on the fourth day, it came.

"Ok, Chiro," Gibson spoke. "I'm going to shoot this up your arm. Now hold still." I had learned their names quickly and gained their trust even faster. But, it wasn't the same with me. I pulled away from him, keeping him from shooting whatever it was up my arm.

"I don't like injections." I held my arm as he crossed his own arms. "Can't you give it to me in pill form?" Gibson sighed at this and shook his head.

"No, Chiro, we need to give you this as a shot."

I whined. I couldn't help it! I had ALWAYS been freaked out by injections because every time I heard of them the people mentioning it always said it hurt. And, unfortunately, I didn't have any experience with them myself because I've never been to the doctor before. Nope, no doctor for Chiro; when I got sick I always had to stick it out. But, Gibson wanted to give me a shot. That stupid b**turd!

"I'm not taking any kind of shot," I told him, showing only a small amount of anger in my voice and face. If I had shown him all my rage he might have freaked out. Gibson looked at me up and down and turned away. He walked over to another table and set the needle and the tube of liquid next to the other two bottles of it. After this, Gibson left the room for reasons I didn't know of yet.

I climbed off of the table I was still sitting on and walked over to the mystery liquid. I picked up one of the bottle and it read, "Politorium". I knew Politorium! I was a drug they used on the streets to get high while the real use was to shoot it up your arm and relieve all pain and stress. It was proscribed by only curtain doctors for only curtain patients. The stuff, if given at the RIGHT amount could knock someone out too.

I knew I had been stressed lately, but were they really going to drug me into calming down? I just shrugged and took the bottle back to where I was before Gibson had left. I pulled my backpack up onto my lap (the 'monkey team' had let me keep my book-bag with me) and I put the Politorium inside. I then quickly closed my bag and placed it gently down where it was before.

Right as I sat up, Nova and Antauri came in with Gibson leading them.

'Oh great,' I thought. 'They are all going to ether lecture me or team up against me and hold me down.'

They had been lecturing me for the past four days, and it was about some of the same stuff EVERY DAY. I would feel SO happy when these idiots lectured to me about something new! After a while I would just started ignoring it, but they were so persistent that it wouldn't always work. The dumb pri*ks…

"Ok, Chiro," Nova spoke first. "You need to lie down and stay still." Antauri nodded, not saying anything. The black simian just kept eyeing me up and down like I was some freaking alien. I wanted to punch him SO hard for looking at me like some freak while HE was a talking monkey! But, I knew I had to keep the goody-two-shoes act up for a few more days and then I could leave and not have to deal with any of them ever again. It seemed like a wonderful dream to me.

"I don't like shots," I repeated myself. "I'm NOT going to get a shot." I crossed my arms and turned away from the three, trying not to glare at any of them. I could see from the corner of my eye that Antauri had crossed his arms and the three were whispering something.

Suddenly, someone's hand was pushing me down on the table. I was too shocked at how forceful the hand was to be angry…that is, until I saw who did it. Antauri was the owner of the hand. I felt the anger from his actions bubbling.

I could NOT stand Antauri. Antauri might have been the MOST annoying of them all. Gibson was second. Nova was easily third while I could handle Otto and Sprx. Otto and Sprx left me only unless they were just talking to me like a friend. They were funny. But every time I saw Antauri I would get pi**ed off all over again.

Nova was the owner of the other hand that held down my legs. Antauri went up above my head and held my arms down.

"Ok, let's try this again," Antauri said. "Now stay still while Gibson gives you the shot." At this point anger wasn't the only thing going through me; fear might have been clearly seen in my eyes. Gibson came over with the needle and put it against my vein. I tried to squirm around, but they held me down tight.

"Ok this isn't going to hurt a bit, Chiro," Gibson told me, "as long as you breathe out and stay calm."

I wasn't able to understand what he was saying, I was so scared, and the next thing I knew was the burning sensation in my arm. It DID hurt! No one was lying when they said shots hurt! I screamed until the burning sensation had subsided.

"Ok, now you are going to be a little dizzy, Chiro," Gibson spoke as the room started to spin. I was lying there, letting it spin. I felt oddly relaxed, but I still knew it was the medicine. "But, you will soon fall a-,"

Before the da*n scientist could say anything I was out cold.

Annime: I made Chiro VERY mad at Antauri. XD

Chiro: WHY?

Antauri: It is ok, Chiro. It is very interesting.

Sprx: Please review!


	5. Finally Free, But Not For Long

Annime: Hi! By the way, Politorium was made up.

Chiro: Ok. Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 4**_

_Have you ever felt disappointed? Have you ever felt hurt? Or, maybe it's just what he does and how you have to be the opposite of him...when your personalities may be somewhat similar._

I walked through the trees towards the cliff I had fallen off of earlier in the week. My ankle was feeling a lot better, so the climb wasn't what I was worried about on such a beautiful day.

What I WAS worried about was the monkey team finding me. I had to stay for about two more days, but I just couldn't TAKE IT ANYMORE! Antauri was SO close to being hit yesterday, Nova was very, VERY close to having a smart remark thrown at her, and Gibson was almost hit in the head with a wrench. I was just SO F*CKING GLAD that I could keep my cool for as long as I did. I just can't help but wonder why Antauri kept staring at me like that…

I looked up to find that I had finally made it to the cliff. Now I could go home!

"So, what does everyone think of the young man?" Gibson asked as he sat in his blue chair. The monkey team was having another team meeting about the boy who they had found lying unconscious on the floor of their Super Robot…me.

"I think he's really nice," Otto answered with a big goofy grin. Oh if only he knew my REAL intensions of my nice attitude. "I can't wait until he's able to play with us!"

"I don't think he will be able to do that for a little while," Gibson told Otto. Otto pouted and crossed his arms as he leant back in his chair.

Antauri remained silent for a moment before saying, "I believe he has a good capability in being the team's leader. He also seems to be a kind young man with good principles." I would have laughed my head off if I had heard that!

"Well, should we ask the kid to join the team?" Sprx asked with curiosity. Antauri nodded and turned away from everyone else.

"Let me go ask him by myself. That way there isn't a lot of pressure on the young boy." With this, Antauri left without a single objection coming from anyone else in the room. But, they were surprised to hear Antauri's shocked voice yelling my name. Soon after this Antauri came running back into the control room. "Chiro's gone!"

I carefully went up the rocky cliff one giant stone at a time. I didn't want a replay of what happened a few days ago because if the team found me I would have a LOT of explaining to do. Also, if they found me, they would drag me back to that da*n place filled with lectures and staring and shots… With this thought I started to climb faster up the rocky slope, hoping to be able to gain some speed without falling.

"AHH!" came out of my throat the moment my foot slipped. I quickly regained my balance and then bit my lip. I didn't want the monkey team to hear me up here! I took a few more steps before getting a tight grip of a few stones and taking a small break.

"Can I really make it up this thing?" I asked myself, not worrying about the fact I was talking to myself at the moment. I looked back up at the top of the mountain-it was a cliff but it felt like an F*CKING MOUNTAIN- and saw I had just a little ways to go. Taking a deep breath, I looked forward at the rocks and started to climb the mountain-cliff- as fast as I could until I felt nothing but air above me. I looked back up to find that I was finally at the top.

"YES!" escaped my lips before I could hold it back. I covered my mouth in surprise and then started to fall. Freaking out, I grabbed ahold of the edge and lifted myself up and onto solid ground. I took heavy breaths because of fear and made a decision NEVER to go near this cliff EVER again!

A little while later I stood up from the ground, turned away from the edge of the cliff, and walked in the direction town was located. I didn't want to stick around TOO long or someone might find me. The monkey team might seem stupid sometimes, but when it really matters they catch on QUICK.

Thinking it was a good idea, I started to race through the forest. Yes! I was so excited to finally be back on my feet! I could only hope it would stay that way for a long time.

It took me a long half hour to get out of the forest I had wanted to explore days ago, and I was back in the grassy plains I knew and loved. I took a deep breath of the warm air and suddenly felt disturbed. It could have been compared to someone following me…

Not taking this as a good sign, I took off into a run in the direction of my home…then I heard a twig snap. I picked up my pace until I was in a complete sprint. Sadly, this didn't help me at all. I was soon tackled to the ground by…guess who…THE POLICE!

"Bounty Runner," a policeman called over an intercom. "We have you surrounded. Don't put up a fight or try to run because it will not work." I growled at this. How DARE they give me orders?

After being hand cuffed I was pulled off the ground roughly and shoved towards a cop car. My anger was bubbling, and I started to thrash around. I didn't want to be taken by these idiots after being around a bunch of other idiots for days!

Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried to get away, they had a tight grip on me. I don't think I've ever been so humiliated in my entire life. It took those jerks about 40 seconds to get me over to a cop car. There, a policeman opened the back door with a smug look on his face.

"How did you find me?" I growled, getting up in his face. But this didn't last long as the policemen holding me pulled me back.

"A little bird told me," the cop replied, pointing behind the car. Out from the other side crawled Tattle Tale Thomas, who I then started to called a**hole.

"I'll get you for this, you little tattle-telling ba*turd!" I yelled as they pushed me into the backseat of the car.

Annime: So, there you have it!

Chiro: If I do say so myself, I think you are playing with my character pretty well.

Annime: Well, I'm not completely sure about that, but it is fun XD

Antauri: Please review.


	6. 9 Month Punishment

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Hello, new aunt.

Annime: (bows)

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 5**_

_Is it hard to think about not having someone to look up to? You know, to do the right thing? I don't do that. I look up to him to know what NOT to do._

It sucked to be locked up. I mean it REALLY sucked. And then it got ten times worse when I found out the monkey team was looking for me…and actually found out I was here. I was surprised, yes, but after a while I didn't really care. I knew that once they figured out what I have done to them and others around me they wouldn't want anything to do with me. I couldn't wait.

I was lying on my bed looking up at the empty top bunk above me. Those jerks didn't even give me anyone to talk to! So, I didn't have anyone to pick on. What; picking on people is fun…

"Chiro, someone wants to talk to you," a guard told me.

I had three guards at ALL TIMES. Apparently they didn't trust me. And honestly, I didn't blame them because I was planning ways to get out in my head ever since I got in here. I knew that they probably wouldn't work, so sadness kinda bloomed over me.

I hopped off the bed with curiosity of who would want to talk to me. The monkey team most likely wouldn't want to because they probably know that I took those drugs from them.

I walked into the conference room with two guards leading me. Yea I was SO going to run away with metal walls and doors keeping me in here…the idiots. I entered the conference room to find that I was wrong about the monkey team. They DID seem to want to talk to me since they were sitting around the table with their arms crossed. I gave Antauri a smirk as I sat down in the empty chair. A lawyer and the chief of police were sitting at the table as well.

The chief cleared his throat. "Hello, Chiro. How is your morning?"

I gave the man a sarcastic smile. "It's going GREAT Mr. Harrison. How is your DA*N DAY?" I gave him a scowl with the last two words and he frowned at me.

"Well, I would be having a better day if I didn't have to deal with you."

"Then why did you go after me? Then you wouldn't have to deal with me."

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, turning my attention to him. "Show some respect."

I blinked at him and covered my mouth. I almost broke out laughing! What does Antauri take me for, an idiot? I mean, I have my moments, but come on!

"I am SO SORRY!" I said to Mr. Harrison, obviously being sarcastic. Mr. Harrison rolled his eyes at this and stayed quiet.

"Chiro," the lawyer guy finally said. "We are here to talk about your punishment." I crossed my arms and stared at him, willing him to continue. He cleared his throat and did so. "The monkey team has decided to drop all charges against you." My eyes widened at this. THOSE GUYS REALLY WERE STUPID! "But," the lawyer told me. "You have to live with them for 9 months under house arrest."

My jaw dropped. They had to be kidding me!

"I am NOT going under any FU*CKING house arrest with THEM!" I announced, pointing at the monkey team. Oh, did that make them angry! They might have looked mad before, but now they were pi**ed!

"Well, I don't think you have a choice now, Chiro. Starting today you have a nine month sentence of house arrest with the monkey team." The chief had a look in his eyes that pronounced triumph. I growled at him.

"So, you went to court without me?" I questioned. "You do know that this is against the law, right?"

The lawyer shook his head. "No because the mayor has issued special permission for the chief to figure out what to do with you.

I growled again and then my eyes went wide. A guard had grabbed my leg and was strapping something to my ankle.

"What the f*ck are you doing putting that THING on my ankle?" I asked through my teeth with anger.

"It is an ankle bracelet Gibson and Otto made especially for you," Antauri answered for the guard. Suddenly, a shot of pain went through me as the guard was finished. It felt a lot like it was electricity. "And that's what will happen if you try to run off."

If glares could kill then Antauri would have probably died at that very moment because I made sure my glare rivaled knives.

The chief slid something over to me as I held my hurting ankle.

"This," he said, "is a cell phone. You have one along with Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto. This is the only thing you can take with you when you go with them today. We will supply your cloths. This cell is for when you go out with one of the monkeys and they want to check up on you personally." I picked up the phone and looked at this. I then turned to the monkey team.

"You guys are enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked through bared teeth. Nova shook her head first, followed by the others.

"No," the female corrected me. "We are upset by this because we trusted you."

I laughed at this. "Trust," I repeated, "is only for the weak and foolish." Antauri shook his head sadly at me, but didn't say anything about my comment.

"Now," the chief said standing up. "I think it's time to get Chiro settled into what will be his new home for the next 9 months."

"I think we can handle that, Mr. Harrison," Antauri told the chief as he stood up himself.

"Only if you are sure, Antauri," the chief replied. Antauri nodded and the other monkey team members stood up as well. A guard pulled me up to my feet and then let me go.

"Come on, Chiro," Gibson said to me with a flash of anger evident in his eyes. "Let's go."

I knew this wasn't good…and I couldn't do anything to keep me from being pi**ed.

Annime: Now the fun is about to begin!

Chiro: (sigh)

Gibson: Please review.


	7. Stupid Meetings

Annime: Hi everyone!

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 6**_

_Sometimes it's hard not to have someone to look up to…_

I lay in my new bed, in my new room, bored. There wasn't anything to do there! NOTHING!

"Chiro, we need to talk to you," Nova spoke from the other side of the door.

Ok, I had only been there for about 24 hours, and they already had about ten 'meetings'. And what really pi**ed me off was that I actually HAD to go to these meetings. I barely know these people- err…monkeys!

"Ok, whatever!" I yelled back at her. I heard her sigh and then walk away. I could only smile. Soon, I will make them SO sick of me that they won't even want me here. I sat up and stared at my new door. They wouldn't want me to be late, not that I really gave a sh*t about their da*n meeting. I huffed as I sung my legs over and placed my feet on the ground.

"Chiro," Antauri now called from the other side of the door. "You need to hurry up."

My anger bubbled. My insomnia did not work with me last night, so saying I was 'ill tempered' today would be a freaking understatement.

"Look," I said to Antauri once my door was opened. I even gave him a hard glare. "Don't give a f*ck if I am late to your stupid meeting or not. Now, go back down stairs and lecture the others to death until I get there." Antauri was silent and sent me, not a glare, but a hard stare. I decided to cross my arms and stare at him as well, seeing that he would do this for a little while. I wasn't going to give in to his stupid game. I knew, though, that I didn't really stare at him because anger was flaring in my eyes.

"Go down stairs now," Antauri ordered gently. I was taken by surprise by this, but tried not to let it show. All the same, I had a feeling that he knew this had knocked me off balance from the look in his eye.

"And what if I don't?" I questioned giving him a little smirk. Antauri was quiet again, and before he could speak I grunted. "You know what, fine. I'll go down to your stupid meeting just to get you off my back." I walked away from him in the direction I needed to go so I could go down my new tube to the control room. Antauri stayed back for a little while as I kept moving ahead. I really hoped he would stay there, because a 'meeting' without him there would make my day!

Sadly, my day wasn't made as I sat in my new chair that was circled by Nova, Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and…Antauri.

'F*ck!' went through my mind fast as Antauri started the meeting.

"Ok," Antauri began. "We are all here today to discuss some daily arrangements for Chiro."

As these words touched my ears I crossed my arms and made sure I gave Antauri my full attention…along with a knife-like stare.

Antauri caught my eye for a moment, but ignored me and went on.

"Chiro will for now on train as regularly as we do, starting tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow with confusion. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked with pure confusion and annoyance pouring in my voice. This had caused my voice to go high-pitched.

"Training," Antauri repeated to me. "We have never talked to you about this, but we train to increase our fighting skills. You see, we are actually here to help protect the city."

I laughed. "Ok, so you want ME of all people to train and increase my fighting skills? Am I the only one who finds that stupid?"

Oh, did this make the team mad or WHAT! Antauri, though, smiled at me.

"No, it's doesn't seem like the wisest idea," Antauri agreed. "But, wait until training actually starts." The way he said this caught my attention and my eyes widened. Now I was kinda excited.

"Also," Antauri continued. "We are moving the Super Robot to the park tomorrow. Gibson and Otto have expressed that the robot is ready for this. As we travel from here to the forest right next to the park, the area in which you may move around in will move as well. Do you have any questions, Chiro?"

I raised an eyebrow at Antauri. "So, if I ever go to Shuggazoom I won't have to climb that cliff?" This somehow confused the team as they all stared at me questionably.

"You wouldn't have to anyway," Sprx answered first. "We would fly there and carry you. Why are you worried about the cliff?"

I gave a sigh of relief. "Well, it's mostly because I REALLY do NOT like that DA*N CLIFF!"

Antauri gave me the same disproving look as he always did when I cursed and turned to the others.

"Nova, you will be the first to train Chiro. Gibson, you will school Chiro afterwards. Otto, if there is any time left in the day you will teach him mechanics." Antauri turned to me again, and I could tell he was holding back a sigh as I looked at him with confusion once more.

"You're going to school me?" I questioned the black simian. Gibson seemed to get mad at me for this.

"Do you not think I CAN teach you?" the blue monkey countered. I turned to him and gave him the same confused look as I gave Antauri.

"What makes you think that? I mean, sometimes I think all of your common senses need a little bit of work, but I know you are always book smart." I sighed. "I just haven't been in school for a while and am a bit surprised I'm being thrown back into it. And honestly…it kinda sucks."

"When was the last time you were in school?" Otto asked with innocents. I didn't really mind this, but I knew after a while his little innocent act would get on my nerves.

"When I was in second grade, but that's history." I looked at them all, challenging them to ask me one more question. I was tired and I wanted some f*cking sleep!

"Well, meeting dismissed," Antauri announced. I was the first to stand up and walk to my tube. I wanted out of there and now.

Annime: Well, things are a little…tense.

Chiro: You're telling me. (growls at me)

Annime: HEY! Don't you growl at me! I know you are enjoying this story! No one may know it, but you are a potty mouth! You just don't do it in English!

Nova: Please review!


	8. Gym Cloths

Annime: Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in a little while, but I'm still alive!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

_You have a baby girl now…make the RIGHT choices and show her what is REALLY good and bad…and let her learn 'good' from YOUR examples…_

I sat in my new room again, just like I did for the past few hours. It was 5:30 am, and I haven't been able to sleep. What REALLY sucks is though, is that I'm going to get a wake-up call at 6am… I don't know how it will be a wake-up call if I'm already awake…STUIPD F*CKING INSOMNIA!

I have had insomnia since BIRTH! And, even though that was the last time I'd ever been to the doctor, I knew I had insomnia when a 'friend' told me the symptoms.

I lay there for about half an hour hoping for sleep to take me. My eyes were closed as my mental clock ticked in my head. With every tick I knew the team was one second closer to waking me up and making me spend another day with their ba*turd ways.

I don't know what happened-if I fell asleep or not- but I was suddenly frightened by the opening of my door. I fell out of my bed and groaned. Great…it's ALREADY started, da*m it!

"Wake up, Chiro," Nova's voice spoke in the pitch black room. "It's time for training."

I groaned again as I went into the crawling position. I knew this was NOT going to be fun like I thought it would be yesterday. I was SO tired, but I couldn't do anything about it…

"Fine, fine, whatever," I replied as I got to my feet. I turned to the only female and scratched my head. "So, what am I supposed to wear?"

Nova shrugged. "I don't know. Wear what you wear to gym class." With this, the golden simian was out of the room and walking down the hallway.

"You little b*tch," I muttered. Then I yelled, "I don't go to f*cking school! What makes you think I KNOW what people wear to gym class?" I was silent for about two minutes, wondering if she would reply. I sighed as I didn't get an answer from the monkey, hoping to let go of some anger. Not knowing what I should do, I went into my draws to see the cloths I had. There, I found some white jeans and a green t-shirt. I walked down the hall and went downstairs using my tube.

I walked into the kitchen with my arms crossed. I KNEW they were going to laugh at me; I could feel in my gut that the moment I walked into the kitchen the idiot Sprx and the moron Otto were both going to be rolling on the ground.

Everyone turned to me and I knew I was correct with my assumptions. Sprx laughed so hard he almost choked on his food while Otto laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. I could feel my face becoming red with rage and embarrassment.

"What do you think is so da*m funny?" I snapped at the two. Sprx tried to stop laughing and explain, but ended up giving up. Nova's giggle made me look over at her. She thought it was funny too!

"Chiro, why are you wearing that?" Nova asked. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing cloths you would wear to gym?"

I bared my teeth at her. "I DON'T F*CKING KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WEAR TO GYM CLASS! I-DON'T-GO-TO-SCHOOL, REMEMBER?"

Everyone went silent as I continued to growl at Nova. I knew she was a little freaked out by my explosion, but she as asking for it!

"Chiro," Antauri spoke calmly. "Try to go get some shorts and a white t-shirt. If you need help I can-,"

"Look," I said, turning my anger to him. "Thank you for your help, but I am NOT and idiot! I know how to find a pair of shorts! I-know-what-they-look-like, you know." Antauri kept a steady stare as he looked me in the eyes. Sadly, for him, this only made me angrier. "I also, know what a white shirt is, so I suggest you shut up and eat your da*m breakfast!"

Everyone was silent, while Sprx and Gibson gave me a glare, Nova and Otto seemed scared, and Antauri kept his steady stare. I huffed, turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

After I was done finding the shorts and t-shirt we spent a quiet breakfast together and we walked to the training room in silence. My anger was still bubbling and Antauri always seemed to want to be beside me. I'm telling you: if that stupid monkey touches me in ANY UNCOMFORTABLE WAY I'm leaving and never coming back. They can shock me as many times as they want, I DON'T CARE!

"Ok, Chiro," Nova said as she stepped into the training room. "We are going to demonstrate some things first before we let you do anything. Now stand over there." I walked over to the place where she was pointing, once I was in the room, and looked towards where they were walking to. I leant against the wall and waited for them to begin.

Once they started they began to attack each other and dodge. I was hoping they would hurt each other, but I had to try and hide my disappointment when they all stopped and there wasn't a scratch on any of them.

"So, what do you think, Chiro?" Otto asked clearly hoping that I would approve what they had done. Well, I may be a little mean, or REALLY mean, but I wasn't ALL the time. So, I gave Otto a nod.

"Yea that was pretty cool."

Otto's smile widened as he jumped up and down with excitement.

'Oh great,' I thought. 'I'm going to regret that later…'

"Ok, Chiro," Gibson spoke to me for one of the first times without anger (after he found out I was a thief). Clearly Gibson was happy I was nice to Otto. "Now it is time for you to train."

I have to be honest here: I was pretty nervous. Everyone else has had experience with this kind of training, while I didn't have any idea what I was really supposed to do, even after they had shown me.

'Well, Chiro,' I thought silently. 'Just…improvise on this one.'

Annime: Hope you like it!

Otto: Please review!


	9. Late Night Talks

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: When will this story get going?

Annime: WHEN I WANT IT TO!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 8**_

_You had so many chances, so many opportunities that not a lot of others had, and so much time…now you are out of chances, running out of opportunities, and out of time. What can you do now?_

It had been a week since I had settled into the robot. For some odd reason, they would all turn to me every once in a while and just stare. There was no anger, no love, and no happiness... no anything. It was just a dead stare. I think they just WANT to pi** me off!

I lay in my bed, unable to sleep as I looked up at the ceiling. My stomach suddenly growled and I sat up.

I hadn't been able to eat peacefully at dinner when everyone had that moment where they just stared at me, so I had cleaned off my plate and excused myself. Although I didn't REALLY excuse myself, if you want honesty, I flipped them off and walked out of the room. It's about da*n time too!

I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. Surely they wouldn't get mad at me for going down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The funny thing was that in my mind I DID think they would get mad, which fueled my reason for going. As I stepped out of my room I looked down both ends of the hallway. There was no one around. That made sense to me because everyone was asleep.

I tip toed down the hallway towards my tube and hoped that the noise from using it didn't wake anyone up. I slowly stepped out of my tube once at the right floor, and walked swiftly to the kitchen. I flipped on the light, not thinking it would cause any harm. I moved to the fridge and opened it to find it stocked with things. Knowing that cooking may cause me to gain attention, I pulled out some milk and then some cereal from the pantry. A bowl was needed, so I fetched that too. I wasn't a very picky eater, so this would do me fine. I sat down at the table and silenced my stomach by filling it. After I had finished I went back to the fridge and grabbed me some tea.

As I reached into the cabinet to find a cup I heard someone walk into the kitchen behind me. I jumped/turned around to find Antauri standing at the door way. He was watching me, and I blinked at him. We stood there for a while and I finally crossed my arms.

"So," I said, being the first to break the silence. "What are you doing?"

Antauri blinked again. "I could ask you the same thing."

We stood in silence for a while until I turned back to what I was doing before.

"You never answered my question," Antauri pointed out.

I chuckled. "And you never answered mine. I mean, I DID ask first, you know."

"I came to check on you. You seem to be having problems sleeping at night. Now, answer my question."

"I got hungry. And, if you didn't already know, I have insomnia. I almost ALWAYS have trouble sleeping."

Antauri nodded. "I see why you would be hungry. But, I would have to say that you are at fault there-,"

"You try eating your dinner while everyone's looking at you without ANY emotion; see how THAT works for YOU!" I snapped back, not letting him finish his sentence. The black simian fell silent again, but only for a few minutes.

"So, you have insomnia?" Antauri asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Sure, why not?" I grumbled as I closed the cabinet and started to pour some tea into a cup. Antauri didn't seem very satisfied with my answer as he walked over to stand beside me.

"So," he continued talking. "When did you find out that you had this?"

I shrugged. "I had a lot of business people on the streets growing up. They would listen sometimes as I told them what some of my problems were. After a little while they finally said that I had all of the symptoms for insomnia."

"Did you ever go to the doctor to prove it?"

I laughed out loud at this. "Me, go to the doctor? I think the first and last time I went to the doctor was when I was born. And I can't even be sure of that."

"You mom might not have gone to the hospital to give birth to you?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? I sure don't. They probably had me on the streets somewhere."

"…So, you really haven't been to a doctor before?"

"Not that I can remember."

"And why is that?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. I mean, doesn't he remember who he was talking to?

"Antauri," I explained. "I'm the Bounty Runner: the most wanted and, sometimes, most feared thief in all of Shuggazoom. Tell me, who would really want me to go to the doctor? And why would I want to go to the doctor when all they will do is drug me?" I took a drink of my tea as I looked at Antauri.

"You know, you don't HAVE to be a thief, Chiro." Antauri's eyes showed no emotion. "You could make something of yourself."

I chuckled. "Antauri, this is who I am. And, honestly, I don't want to change it."

"You are telling this to the person who has part of the power to let you go all of this willingly?"

"You are telling someone who doesn't give a sh*t this thinking that he will care?" I countered. Antauri was silent again until he turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Good night, Chiro," the simian said as he walked out of the kitchen. I stood there in silence, wondering if he would come back to spy on me. After a little while of just standing there, I shrugged, finished my tea, and decided to back to sleep myself. I walked to my tube and went back up to the floor where our rooms were located.

"I was wondering when you were going to go back to bed," Antauri's voice surprised me as I took a step out of my tube.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Now stop acting like you're my father, because you are NOT."

Antauri remained quiet until I went into my room. I just hoped he would leave me alone.

Annime: Well, there you go!

Chiro: Please review!


	10. Punishments

Annime: Hello! Someone has asked if I could write in someone else's POV…I will think about it. It's not a bad idea and I understand where you are coming from…I just have to find out HOW to do that with this story…

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 9**_

_I've seen you come home in horrible states…why?_

I sat in my pod chair listening to Gibson go ON AND ON about stuff that I didn't know even existed. I never knew such a little creature could talk so much!

I had been living with the monkey team for about a month now and everything has been going by smoothly for the most part. There are times, though, when I wonder if they REALLY remember if I'm the juvenile who they (for some odd reason) let into their home.

"Chiro, are listening to me?" the blue monkey interrupted himself. Somehow he was always able to figure out when I stopped paying attention. I shrugged in reply.

"Well," I said. "Maybe you should try comparing this stuff to things I know about, if you can." I gave a simple suggestion; let's see how he will take it.

"How about you try teaching the lesson, then?" Gibson spoke. I sighed.

"Ok, now give me a subject that I ACTUALLY KNOW."

"Chiro, are you giving Gibson problems again?" a female voice said as the owner entered the room. Oh crap, here we go again!

"I just gave a suggestion so that I could understand he's lessons easier. Then he kinda got mad at me."

Nova turned to Gibson. "Is this true?"

Gibson huffed and crossed his arms. "He talks back every day."

'It's called answering a question,' I thought to myself as Nova turned back to me.

"Is this true?"

I shrugged. "As true as you want it to be." I wasn't going to argue with these people…err…monkeys. "Maybe if he DID teach it in a way that I understood then I WOULD understand more. That way I wouldn't be bored sitting here and feeling like I'm listening to a language I don't even understand."

Nova looked between Gibson and me. "I'm going to get Antauri. He may be able to fix this."

My eyes went wide. "No, no, I'm fine. I am finished with this conversation." I folded my arms while the two simians rolled their eyes. They both knew my problems with Antauri. There was something about Antauri, and I think it might be the fact that he knew too much.

Nova just shook her head as she left the room. I could only hope that Antauri wouldn't walk in at any time.

Gibson turned to me. "Why don't you care for Antauri? He may be one of the most understanding people here."

"I don't think you guys get it," I said. "I don't really want someone to understand me. I just want to be left alone."

Gibson blinked at me, but shook it off. He soon returned to teaching his lesson. This time, though, he used smaller words and rephrased things so I could understand easier. I was a little surprised, but decided not to question it. After about ten minutes Antauri floated into the room and I rammed my head into the desk. This made Gibson jump and look over at me because he hadn't noticed Antauri enter the room. The blue simian's eyes finally landed on Antauri and he smiled at his brother.

"Hello, Antauri," Gibson welcomed. I could feel both of their eyes burn into my skull, so I lifted my head off of my desk.

"Hello, Antauri," I forced out with a fake smile. The black monkey stared at me silently for a moment.

"Good morning, Chiro, Gibson," he finally spoke. I felt myself tense at his tone of voice. There was something about him…that feeling again…like he knew what was going on in my own mind. "I need you to come with me." I blinked at him and then turned to Gibson. The blue monkey only shrugged, so I turned back to Antauri.

"Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Antauri sighed, but chuckled.

"It's always questions with you," Antauri said. "I need you for training."

I huffed. 'It's always questions with you,' he says. I'd rather it be, 'It's always punching me in the face with you.' Yea, yea I like that.

"Come on," Antauri coaxed. "We need to go. Nova is waiting for us." I stood up from my desk and followed him out of the room and all the way to the training room. When we arrived at our destination we found Nova with her hands turned into fists.

"Ok, I get to pick my opponent!" announced Nova, happily. "I pick Chiro."

I mentally groaned. What did they think, I am an easy opponent?

I went into the stance they taught me to go into and waited for the female to come and wipe the floor with me. Yea…that kinda happened a lot. But, I bet if we were street fighting I would kick there a**es!

After ten minutes her pummeling my body started to hurt. She never went easy on me-not that I really wanted her sympathy- and she always seemed to want to hurt me. It kinda scared me-not that I would admit it out loud.

"F*ck," I muttered under my breath for the fourth time.

"Chiro, watch your language," Antauri spoke through the intercom. This distracted me for a moment and I was punched in the gut. "And pay attention."

I glared up at the black monkey. "Oh, go f*ck yourself, Antauri!" Antauri raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"Chiro, from now on every time you say a cuss word for-ANY reason- you have five minutes added to your next training session." Antauri looked content in his announcement, along with Nova, but I laughed.

"Five minutes?" I questioned. "Only five minutes? Do you really think that is going to do anything?"

"Oh, it adds up," Nova told me. "And since the whole team will be watching how you speak, it really WILL add to large numbers."

I shrugged. "Ok, think whatever you want. Now can we get this stupid thing over with?" I glanced up to see the disapproving look on Antauri's face, and I mentally smirked. If I couldn't cuss, then I will annoy them in other ways.

Annime: Finally I make this idea come in my story!

Nova: Please review!


	11. Delirious

Annime: Hey! What's up?

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 10**_

_You have done it before, so why do you get angry when they say you did it? Don't you understand that YOU built that reputation YOURSELF? I don't see why they should have to apologize._

Two weeks later I was lying in bed dreading the idea of having to get up. For some odd reason I had been waking up all night-not from insomnia-from dizzy spells. I would sit up and clutch my head as the room would spin around me, or maybe I would hide under the covers, cussing under my breath for it to stop. They would wake me up, drag me into that stupid, f*cking training room and I would pass out. I knew I would pass out. This has happened before. Did I remember it being this bad? No, I didn't remember that. This hasn't seriously happened since I was about four years old. What caused it when I was four…?

"Chiro, it's time to wake up," Nova's voice rang through the room as my door was opened. I groaned, and I could tell that she rolled her eyes because of the tone in her voice when she spoke again. "Chiro, you know you need to wake up. Now, don't fight with me and just get dressed. You are going to lessons with Gibson first today." I groggily sung my legs over and onto the ground and Nova turned on the light as she left the room. I shielded my eyes and found that I had absolutely NO will to stand up. Once I took a deep breath and practically jumped out of bed I stumbled across the room. I needed to lean against the wall as I dressed myself and my stomach made me feel as though I was going to throw up!

As I walked down the hallway I needed to stop every few seconds to catch my breath. I am NOT going to like today. Anger overwhelmed me when I thought about them pushing me so hard. Pushing is all they did. I don't care WHAT I did to them-or to anyone-or WHAT I had already lived through. I cannot take all of this! It's wearing me out too much!

I finally made it to the kitchen and tried to act cool. If they were going to weaken me like this AND try to get something out of me, then they will have to try REALLY hard.

"Are you ok, Chiro?" Otto spoke first. "You don't look so good." And that is when it hit me: I probably look like sh*t!

"I'm just peachy," I said with my normal morning sarcasm. "How are you?" Otto looked from me to Antauri. None of them bought it? How…these guys just make NO sense to me ONCE SO EVER!

"Chiro, do you have a fever?" Antauri asked as he put his hand on my forehead. I snapped my head back and growled at the black simian.

"Don't touch me," I hissed. Antauri blinked, but he didn't say anything to me. He turned to Gibson, instead.

"Gibson," he spoke. "Go get a thermometer. He's not acting like he usually does. If he wasn't looking sick he would do more than just hiss and growl at me to not touch him." I was mentally stunned, but I made sure that the shock didn't show on my face as I crossed my arms and waited for Gibson to get back with the thermometer. These da*n jerks…HOW ARE THEY ABLE TO READ ME SO EASILY!

Once Gibson finally came back with the thermometer he took my temperature.

"Oh my word," Gibson gasped. "Your temperature is 105! You need to go back to bed."

I did not argue as Gibson and Antauri walked me too my room. I didn't argue when they ordered me into bed. I was too tired to back talk or cuss them out or do…anything. This may have been what freaked them out the most, and what freak ME out the most. I lay down in bed falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Antauri's POV**

I stayed with Chiro as he slept peacefully. He seemed very innocent as he lay there breathing deeply. The boy also looked extremely sick. Gibson had said something about how he was sick because we were pushing him too hard. But, this was when we were walking down the hallway with the boy and I wasn't really paying attention; I was trying to make sure Chiro wouldn't fall. I don't think Chiro was paying attention ether because he was quiet…unusually quiet.

I never and may never understand why he talked back as much as he did, but it seems to me it may be because he's always alone…he was ALWAYS alone. No one seemed to care about the boy very much, this I could tell. Chiro might just be hardened for good now. We may just have to find out.

"Ahh," Chiro suddenly moaned. "No…" I went closer to the raven haired boy as he was breaking into a cold sweat. "No…don't hit me again." I blinked at this and watched as his face went into distress. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T HIT ME! THAT HURTS! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chiro was now squirming in his bed like something was out to get him. I tried to calm him down, but when I touched his head oh so slightly, he jumped and his eyes opened to show wide and horrified sapphires. The sickly boy fell to the floor, but was up against the wall in seconds. He was looking at me like I was the black plague and just stared at me as he shook.

"Chiro," I said softly. "Are you ok?" Chiro didn't answer. He just kept staring at me. I took a step closer and he tensed. He did this with every step I took until I was in front of him. He looked absolutely TERRIFIED of me. "Chiro, I just want to help-," As I placed my hand on his leg he punched me right in the face. When I looked back up he was crying, which surprised me more than the fact that he hit me. He was baring his teeth at me.

"I'm NEVER going to let you touch me, do you understand?" he shouted. "Never again will I let you abuse me! I'm NOT that little three or five year old. I know how to fight now. I know how to bring you down. So don't you ever think you can touch me again!"

I was in shock, and it was more over what he had said then the blood coming from my mouth. Then, Chiro blinked and he seemed to calm down anger wise.

"A-Antauri?" spoke Chiro with a shaky voice. "W-what happened to your face?" It was then when it hit me- Chiro was delirious from his fever. But…his anger and fear was too much for it to JUST be an illusion…

"That's nothing you need to worry about, Chiro. You need to go back to bed." Chiro was shaky as he nodded and stumbled back over to his bed. Once he hit the bed the poor boy had fallen asleep.

Annime: There you go!

Antauri: Please review!


	12. Curiosity

Annime: HELLO!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 11**_

_Sometimes you are nothing but a disappointment…_

It has been two weeks since I was lying in bed sick, and I had been sick for about 5 DAYS! I don't know what was up, but I hadn't been that sick since I was about four or five years old!

Now, I had been living with the monkey team for 5 weeks. So, I have about 8 months left with these guys…OH FREAKING JOY!

I walked down the hallway like any other day as I spent my free time doing nothing. What do you expect from me? There was STILL nothing for me to do to pass any time.

Then, Antauri came walking down the hall. I mentally groaned at the sight of one of the most annoying living things I've ever seen! And for some odd reason he has been worse since I got sick.

"Hello, Chiro," Antauri spoke with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hello, Antauri." Hey, if he was going to be respectful and say hello to me, then it's only right for me to say it back to him.

"How was your day?"

Oh crap, here came the conversation!

"I-it was fine. How was yours?"

Ok, call me crazy but it is weird talking to him…and I mean REALLY weird! Like, ever since I got sick I started…I don't know…ENJOYING my conversations with him. Not COMPLETELY, but you know, more than before. If you want some more honesty…I don't really like the idea.

Antauri looked at me for a moment. "Mine was fine as well. Tell me Chiro, is something bothering you?"

Ok, this is where I stopped liking the conversation.

I scowled at the black simian. "What makes you think that? And what makes you think that is any of your business?" I snapped. Antauri didn't seem affected by this, but I knew I was pi**ed.

"I was just offering you someone who will listen," Antauri told me before walking down the hallway. I turned and watched him go, still wearing that scowl.

"I don't HAVE anything wrong with me," I muttered as I walked in the opposite direction. And did he say he was offering me someone who will listen? WHAT A LAUGH! No one listens because no one cares. I'm here because it's my punishment, and I'm not going to become buddy-buddy with someone just because I have to live with them. I'd sooner run away then let that happen!

**One week later:**

Antauri keeps looking at me funny! WHY; WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME? Ok, I cussed at breakfast because I burned my tongue-totally an accident- and I had five minutes added on to my train. Ok, I'm gonna have to admit, five minutes DOES add up. But that's all I did this morning, and they even knew it was an accident! So, what gives?

**One more week later:**

Ok, that's it, something is going on! I don't know what it is, but it has to be bothering Antauri enough to keep looking at me like I will run away at any second. …Ok, I CAN run away at any second, but I'm not going to be an idiot and get myself electrocuted!

I finally found some free time and marched up to Antauri's room…but then I got nervous. I have been in his room before, and it is an interesting room, but…I've never really had a conversation like this with him before…or anyone in a long time. I took a deep breath and went to knock on the door.

"Come in," Antauri called before my hand made contact with the door. I blinked, but shook it off, opened the door, and walked through.

"Oh, hello Chiro," Antauri welcomed me with a smile. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" I nodded not knowing what to say as I sat down. He must have noticed that I was nervous because he tilted his head with curiosity. "Is something wrong, Chiro?"

I took another deep breath; here goes nothing. "No, not with me, but I think something may be going on with YOU." I didn't say it in a mean way- it was in more of a concerned way. This REALLY took Antauri by surprise…but after a few moments a smile curled over his face.

"I didn't think you would show caring for anyone besides yourself this soon, Chiro," Antauri said with joy. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey," I objected, "you have been looking at me weird for a LONG time now. This is VERY much selfish." Antauri smile was erased, but I knew I hadn't fooled him by the look in his eye. Wait…fooled him? This WAS very selfish though…

"Well, something has been on my mind lately." Antauri looked at me, the look before was replaced with intensity after only seconds. "And it's had something to do with you."

It was my turn to tilt my head. Ok, I know he had been staring at me and I wasn't the nicest guy to be around, but was I bothering him THAT much? When did I matter to this guy?

"I-I'm not sure what you mean," I said with a stutter. Antauri smirked again.

"Chiro, do you remember how I got this black eye?"

Antauri DID have a black eye, and it was a nasty one too! No one knew where he got it from because he wouldn't tell anyone. I honestly think he annoyed someone so much that they finally socked him in the face. But-it's funny-the team doesn't question why he keeps his mouth shut. Well, I DID! I wanted meet the person who did this...even if I had mixed emotions about it. Yea, sure he's annoying, but I never REALLY found it respectful to punch someone in the face for it…example A of how much of a hypocrite I really am. (I've hit MULTIPLE people in the face before for being annoying.)

"No," I said as if it was a stupid question-which it was. "You won't tell anyone, either."

"Well-," but before Antauri could tell me anything Gibson walked into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to check out your eye, Antauri." Gibson waited as Antauri nodded and stood up.

"Well, Chiro," Antauri stated. "I will speak with you later."

I blinked as the two simians left the room. I sat in Antauri's room alone and pondered on what Antauri would say.

Annime: Here you go!

Chiro: Please review!


	13. Metal Poles

Annime: I'm a freshman now…

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 12**_

_You act like a two year old most of the time. It can be funny, but it can also be ridiculous…_

**One week later…**

I was getting dressed for a big and special day. I had been here for about three months and I was finally going into town with the monkey team.

They really had parked the robot in the park like they said they would, so that dumb cliff wasn't part of my worries. What WAS worrying me, though, were the multiple gangs that hung around the city. If they saw me then they might try to pick a fight with me. Antauri had already given me the 'you fight, then you have an hour extra added onto your training', speech. Trust me when I tell you that five minutes can add up, and it KILLS.

I went to the kitchen to find the team smiling. I overheard their meetings (like I usually do) and they had all expressed some sort of pride about the fact that I was now ready to be around other people. I had to leave right after I heard it, though, because I started to crack up laughing.

"So," I spoke before the others. "Didn't you guys say we were leaving after breakfast?"

"That's right," Nova answered with a smile. "Now sit down and eat. We are all excited about this."

"Not as excited as Chiro probably is though," Otto added. "He hasn't been outside in two months."

"He's also gotten pretty pale," Gibson commented. "He should get some more sun."

I just sat down quietly and ate my breakfast. I actually WAS pretty excited about this. I was able to go out and see my town again. I would be able to walk the streets and see other faces. This place -honestly-was getting PRETTY ANNOYING.

"Are you done, Chiro?" Antauri asked. "If you ARE, then we can leave now." As a matter-of-fact I was just finished with my bowl of cereal and I nodded to him. They all cheered and raced out of the kitchen, leaving Antauri and me alone. I gave the black monkey a curious look. "They are pretty excited."

I chuckled at this and went to out the bowl in the sink. Afterwards I turned back to Antauri.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them," I said and dashed out of the room. I heard Antauri laughed behind me as I raced outside. The air seemed so clean and fresh. I spread my arms wide and drank in the sun.

"Aren't you coming, kid?" Sprx called from a few yards ahead. I looked at him, gave him a nod, and rushed to catch up with him.

Once we were finally in the city we decided to go and get a hover burger. As we passed by people on the street, the excitement I felt before was now turned into nervousness. Instead of happy smiles, I get scowls. It had always been like that, even before, but I would at least get one smile-one from someone who was new or hadn't heard a lot on the news about me. Now they just gave me dirty looks.

Antauri must have seen this, because he squeezed my shoulder. I ignore him, even though I want to snap at him for touching me. He must have noticed this too, because he let go as fast as he had touched me.

After about a five minute walk we had arrived at Mr. Jackslapper's. The park had always been pretty close to the hover burger shop. Sprx told us all that he would order, but Gibson ended up tagging along.

"He can barely remember his own order, much less ours," Gibson had explained to me in a hushed tone so Sprx wouldn't hear. I had smirked at this- the sight of Gibson and Sprx's arguing was a lot of fun.

"So, what do we do until they get back?" Otto wondered aloud as he stared at the table. I shrugged.

"I don't think they will be gone for that long," I spoke with reassurance. "There isn't that big of a line."

Otto had decided to wear one of my hats. He did ask, so I wasn't mad. The green simian seems to like to twist it around and around his head. Suddenly, a strong wind picked up and carried the hat off into an ally way.

I sighed and Otto started complaining. "I'll go get it," I volunteered. I got off the stool of the table and flicked my eyes to Antauri who was just staring calmly at me. Seeing that he wouldn't stop me, I jogged up to the alley way to find that it wasn't that far from the entrance. I picked it up and started to walk back to the table when something hits me hard in the head. I stumbled forward on my feet- losing my balance- when whatever it was the hit me hit's me in the head again. I turned to find that the culprit was a boy named BT.

BT wasn't a friend, but a business partner. He bought what I sold, and that was it. But now he had a metal pole and was hitting me in the head.

Anger rose and bubbled inside me. How DARE he hit me? Obviously seeing the anger in my eyes, he hits me again.

"You idiot!" he yelled at me. "I waited for DAYS and you have the nerve to show up NOW?" I glared at him. He was never the one to call the shots; I was. I stood up, dodged one hit, but two others hit me in my face. The monkey team was now running to my aid, but I knew I didn't need their help. I faced him again and started to pound him in the face. He dropped the pole like it the burning and tried to fight back, but he couldn't. If he wanted to start a fight, then I was going to end it. Antauri and the others were yelling at me to stop, but I wouldn't-I couldn't. BT and I were soon wrestling on the ground. He pulled something out of his pocket and the sound of a bullet rang in the air. My eyes widened and I was soon pinned down on the ground. BT had the pole again and started to hit me hard in the face. I kicked him off and then in in his stomach. He groaned and stumbled backwards. Before I could tackle him, though, the monkey team was holding me back. I fought them to let me go, but they were too strong.

"Chiro, stop this," Antauri ordered me. BT stood up with a smug look on his face.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU?" I shrieked at him. "I HELPED YOU WHEN YOU WERE JUMPED, WHEN YOU WERE HUNGRY, AND WHEN YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID FRIEND WERE ABOUT TO BE HIT BY A CAR AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET; WELL THEN FU*CK YOU, YOU UNGRATFUL BA*TUARD OF A PERSON!" I started to shake and the monkey team was pulling me away. My head hurt, but I just continued to scream and cuss at BT.

Annime: WOW! 0.0

Otto: Please review!


	14. Depression

Annime: Hi!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

_I'm a little scared to tell some teachers that you are my…you know… And I think it's sad…_

**One week later:**

I was sitting in my orange chair looking forward blankly. I still had my head bandaged up; BT had hit me EXTREMELY hard with that pole. I had received a pretty good concussion from the whole ordeal too, but it was nothing Gibson couldn't fix.

Everything was quiet. It had been really quiet this week. I don't really blame them for their lack of speaking ether; I had a lack of words too. Especially after what happened when we got back to the robot…

_Flashback:_

_I stormed to my room, ignoring the fact that they were calling my name. I wanted-no, I NEEDED to punch something and HARD. Nova had put a punching bag in my room, so that was my safest target._

_Once I got to my room I started punching. I didn't even get my fists ready like you were supposed to when punching a punching bag. Ignoring the pain, I punched as hard as I could until Antauri walked into my room. The others were behind him, keeping the door open._

"_Chiro, you need to come downstairs with us, and I mean NOW," Antauri order me. I turned to him and laughed._

"_Like I want to listen to you," I snapped, turning from my giggly to my pi**ed off mood a little too quickly._

"_Chiro," Gibson said with a scowl. "We thought you had more self-control than to do that stunt back there." I looked from Antauri to Gibson, then back to Antauri._

"_You have GOT to be F*CKING KIDDING ME!" I scream at them. "ARE YOU BLIND? ARE YOU STUIPD? DO YOU SEE MY FACE? DO YOU SEE MY HEAD? DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I GUESS YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU AREN'T DA*N RIGHT ACTING LIKE IT!" Their eyes widened and I wiped my eyes. I was so angry I was crying. "I HELPED THAT A**HOLE WITH SO MUCH SH*T, AND THEN-WHEN I'M MINDING MY OWN F*CKING BUSINESS-HE JUMPS ME? AND THEN I GET MY HEAD HIT SO HARD BY A METAL POLE THAT ABSOLUTELY KNOW THAT I HAVE A CONCUSSION, A BLACK EYE, A SWOLLEN NECK, A SWOLLEN LIP, AND ABOUT TEN BRUISES ON MY FACE! THEN I COME HOME AND I GET SCOWLED AND YELLED AT WHILE HE GOES HOME AND GET'S HIS DRUGGY SMARTA** BABIED? I DON'T F*CKING THINK SO! I DID SO MUCH FOR HIM! HOW DARE HE TOUCH ME! I NEVER HIT HIM! I NEVER KICKED HIM! I NEVER STOLE FROM HIM! AND THEN HE PULLS THIS F*CKING STUNT ON ME? AND DON'T THINK YOU HAVE TO COUNT HOW MANY TIME'S I'VE CUSSED, ANTAURI," I said the black simian's name with venom dripping off my lips. "I HAVE BEEN KEEPING TRACK FOR YOU! I HAVE AN HOUR FROM THAT STUPID FIGHT I HAD WITH THAT DUMBA** BA*TURD AND ANOTHER HOUR WITH ALL THE CUSS WORDS I'VE SAID TODAY! OH, AND JUST TO MAKE YOU SMILE WITH JOY, LET'S ADD TO THAT NUMBER! F*CK, F*CK, SH*T, AND F*CK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU? YOU'RE GETTING WHAT YOU WANT AREN'T YOU? YOU'RE ABLE TO PUNISH ME SERVERLY NOW! AND I GET TO SIT HERE AND TAKE IT WHILE THAT LITTLE A**HOLE GOES HOME AND GET'S BABIED AND TOLD 'IT'S ALRIGHT'!"_

_Their eyes were wide as I started to breathe heavily. I backed up against the wall and slid down until I was sitting. Antauri slowly made his way over to me as I kept trying to catch my breath. I wiped some more tears from my eyes. I didn't think I was ever this mad before. The idea of half of it being from my concussion made sense to me, though._

"_Sh," Antauri tried to sooth me. "It's alright." I growled and moved away from him._

"_JUST BECAUSE THAT LITTLE SH*T IS BEING BABIED DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO BE!" I yelled at him. Antauri moved back to me and started to comb his hands through my hair._

"_Sh," Antauri repeats, unfazed by my shouting. "You need to calm down." The black monkey turned to Gibson. "Gibson, he does have a concussion. Bring everything that you will need to take care of his wounds. Take anyone that you need for help; I'll stay here and make sure he calms down." Gibson nodded slowly, took Otto and Sprx's arms, and led them out of the room. Nova followed them._

_I looked at Antauri and narrowed my eyes at me. "Don't think I'm still not ticked at you," I tell him. "If I hadn't exploded like that we BOTH know you would still treat me like I was the bad guy."_

_Antauri sighed. "Chiro, sometimes I wonder if you will ever learn what we are really trying to do for you."_

"_Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to trust anyone," I murmured quietly. I know he heard me, but he didn't say anything. We just sat there silently as the others grabbed the medical supplies. The whole time I kept shaking and he kept combing his hand through my hair._

_End flashback._

I heard someone walk from their tube, but I didn't look over to see who it was. They walked over to me and poked me in my arm.

"Hey Chiro," Otto spoke, trying to be happy. "Do you want to play a game with me?" I sighed, not wanting to do anything right now.

"No thanks, Otto," I told him. "I have a headache right now. Maybe some other time we can hang out." I didn't have to look at the green simian to know that he blinked at this.

"Well," he said. "Then why don't we go to Gibson? He can give you some medicine. We all know you haven't taken any since this morning."

"I don't really feel like getting up," I said, still not looking at him. I could feel from the corner of my eye that he shrugged and walked off. I sat there a little longer until I heard TWO simians leave their tubes. I mentally groaned, not wanting to talk to anyone. The two walked over to me and Gibson came in front of me. He faced me with a stern-yet concerned-look on his face.

"Chiro, it was time for your check up ten minutes ago and you didn't come." The blue simian crossed his arms and tapped his foot. I shrugged.

"Sorry," I mumbled, still looking at nothing. I could tell that he tilted his head and I heard him sigh.

"Here, take these," he told me as he opened my hand and set some pills on my palm. I put them in my mouth, swallowed, and placed my hand where it was before. Gibson sighed again and walked away with the other simian.

"Do you when he will be normal again?" I heard Otto ask the scientist.

"I don't know," Gibson answered. "I really don't know."

And I honestly didn't know either.

Annime: Wow.

Chiro: You made me depressed?

Annime: Yep!

Otto: Please review!


	15. Interesting Things ALWAYS Happen!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else! This includes MT. DEW.

Annime: By the way, he was there more than two months when they went out and Chiro got hit in the head…I'll fix that, just letting u know.

_**Chapter 14**_

_Wow…stop being a 2 year old and grow up!_

**One week later…**

"Are you SURE that's all you want, Chiro?" Otto was asking me. "You can have something else too." I just shook my head, notifying that I was done picking out what I wanted.

We were all at the grocery store inside the city. It had been a slow ride, but everyone had begun to go back to their normal ways…except me. I was quieter, I was more detached to the rest of them, and I flinched a lot more. Everyone must have noticed this because they were VERY gentle with me. I had half the nerve to snap at them and tell them I'm not five; I'll suck it up. And every time I built up my nerve to do it I would take one look-ONE LOOK at their worried faces and lose my edge. I didn't understand it. Antauri seemed to though.

_Flashback:_

"_Chiro, we are really sorry for not asking your side of the story first," Antauri said as we sat in his room during my lesion with him. "But you can't keep giving us this silent treatment."_

"_I'm not giving you guys the silent treatment," I objected softly. "I am just not in the mood to say anything. And even I know it's not really messed up for you guys to think that I started it. I know my record. At the time I just thought it was obvious that he hit me first."_

"_Chiro," Antauri spoke again. "I don't think it is right to hit someone, even if they hit you first." I gave him a weird look._

"_If they hit you, they are asking for it," I argued. "And he didn't hit me with his fist; he hit me upside my head with a FREAKING METAL POLE." I said the last three words like they were venom with my eyes clenched shut. I reopened my eyes to see Antauri looking at me with curiosity. I shook my head at him. "I'll get over it, Antauri. I'm not that little anymore." Antauri nodded his head, still giving me one of those looks I can't stand._

"_You can always come and talk to me when you're ready," Antauri finished before bringing the topic back to the training session._

_End Flashback…_

"Man, kid, all you want for a special treat is Mt. Dew?" Sprx said with shock. "I would have thought you wanted something else too."

One of my famous smirks appeared on my lips as I shook my head.

"No, I have been missing my Mt. Dew," I told the red simian. "I used to drink it 24/7. Drinking it was how I made everyone think I was high when I wasn't even trying to." Everyone turned to me and gave me a questioning look. "I got REALLY hyper."

"This won't get you hyper, Chiro," Gibson explained. "But it MAY be the reason you can't sleep at night."

"I don't drink it that late," I said. "And if it DOESN'T get me hyper, how do I become hyper five minutes after drinking it?"

"It's psychological," the blue simian answers. I shrugged at him.

"Hey, it still works, right?" Gibson pondered this for a moment and gave me a small shrug.

"Well, then let's go cash out," Nova announced. "And Otto, go look around with Chiro and help him find some other stuff he wants."

I rolled my eyes as Otto took my hand and I let him lead me around the store. We went through the cloths, the food, and he even took me through the toys, but I was still stubborn and said that I didn't want anything. The team had already told me I could have anything I wanted (which was probably because of the fact that I had lost my dang mind that one night and am now a nervous wreck). Sadly, I just didn't want anything more than my Mt. Dew.

"Ok, then let's go over to the other-," but Otto was cut off by a scream. We both knew that it came from the front of the store, so we took off to the cash registers to find out what the racket was about.

It was a wonderful sight; I can tell you this now (note the sarcasm in my voice). There, standing at one of the registers, was BT with a gun pointed at everyone. Yes, he was moving it around to the nearest person every time someone tried to take a step forward. In a few seconds of being there…that person was me.

"Umm," I said with a raised eyebrow as the monkey team was yelling at me to back away. "What are you doing?"

"Someone has to be the Bounty Runner while you are gone," BT explained calmly as he still pointed the gun at my FACE. I laughed at his statement, though.

"Yeah, and you think you can be that 'Bounty Runner' by robbing a grocery store with a gun?" I gave out a laugh and he glared at me. "Dude, you know as well as I do that that name was given to me because no one knew who I freaking was at the beginning." BT was still glaring at me, so I knew it was time to get serious. "BT put the gun down."

"Maybe I don't wanna-,"

"PUT THE DA*N GUN DOWN!" I shouted. I mentally groaned, knowing that was five more minutes, but he needed to put the gun down!

BT smirked a little bit, making me understand that this might not turn out well, and pulled the trigger. I was hit in the shoulder! I could hear the bullet land on the ground BEHIND ME. I growled and that guy took a punch in the stomach from MY fist! There were gasps in the audience around us, but HE was the one rolling on the ground in pain. I picked up the gun, took out the ammo, and threw it at BT's head, making him yelp in pain. I held shoulder and applied pressure to it so that it wouldn't bleed too much. The monkey team rushed to my side and Gibson made me go on my knees so that he could see the wound. Otto and Sprx were the ones who handcuffed BT with the hand cuffs they borrowed from a police officer in the crowd.

"Chiro, we need to take you home, and FAST," Gibson informed me. I laughed.

"Gibson, I handled more than this before," and I stopped before I said anything else. Antauri didn't question me like Gibson's expression did as he helped me up.

"Nova, go get the groceries. Gibson and I are going to the robot help heal Chiro's wounds." Antauri coaxed me out the door and all I could do was laugh at what just happened. Man, I hit him with a fist and he was complaining more than me when I got SHOT! Interesting things ALWAYS happen at grocery stores!

Annime: I hope you liked it!

Antauri: Please review!


	16. I'm Sick of Everyone and Everything

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 15**_

_Wow, you did it again. Why? Why did you do it? And if YOU didn't do it, then why do you bring the friends around that did?_

**Three days later…**

There hasn't been a lot of arguing lately since the episode at the store. Every time someone asked me to go somewhere I'd just say no. I try to act as normal as possible, but find it extremely hard to sometimes. After everything that was said after the 'accident' I don't really have much of a voice…

_Flashback:_

"_Why?" Antauri asked me. "Why did you do that, Chiro? You could have gotten killed!"_

"_Antauri, BT can barely hit a tree three feet away from him with a brick." I winced for a moment as Gibson stitched up my arm. "I knew he wouldn't be able to aim a gun that well."_

"_No, he didn't aim it well enough to hit you in the chest, but he DID hit you!" Antauri argued with me. "What if he DID hit you in the chest, Chiro? What would we do then?"_

"_Nothing?" I guessed. "Throw a party? Get on with your lives?" Antauri stared at me for a moment wide eyed. "What? Why should you care? Why should ANYONE care? They NEVER cared before. OH- and what were YOU doing while I was trying to stop BT? Standing there and watching, that's what. Now who would have stood against him if I didn't? I can handle a gun; I've been shot before. Now shut up and CALM DOWN. I WILL live. Everything WILL be ok."_

"_How have you been shot?" Antauri whispered. I looked at the floor._

"_Antauri, when you work as a thief and sell things on the streets you find it hard to make everyone happy."_

"_Why?" Gibson asked._

_I raised my eyebrows at him. "What are you asking?"_

"_Why were you a thief in the first place? You know how much you could have done with your life besides that? Don't you see your own potential?"_

"_I see nothing because nothing is there," I spat. "And why should I believe there is? Everyone told me I wasn't worth it. Why should I believe otherwise? Just because you guys came out of nowhere and told me I was worth something, you think I should actually believe you?" The two simian's eyes went wide and pure rage ran through my eyes and voice. "Now let me stand up and go to my room and tend to my own wounds." I was about to stand up when Antauri and Gibson sat me back down._

"_No, Chiro," Gibson objected. "I will take care of that."_

_Everyone was silent for a little while until Antauri spoke again._

"_Who told you that you weren't worth it, Chiro?"_

_I looked up at him. "Everyone told me that."_

"_But who was the first?"_

_I was silent and looked down at my hands._

"_Who was the first?" Antauri repeated persistently. I didn't look at him, and this made him sigh. "Go to your room and go to bed. You need you rest."_

_I nodded and walked quietly out of the room, not wanting to argue with the order because I was extremely tired._

_End flashback…_

"Chiro?" spoke Antauri's voice. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the black monkey.

"Yes?" I pressed.

"May I speak to you?"

I was hesitant for a moment, but ended up nodding in reply. I followed Antauri to his room and sat down near the river like I always do. We were silent for the moment, and my anxiety decided to make matters a little worse on me.

"So, Chiro," Antauri said. "I need to know something."

I knew what was coming- I had that feeling in my gut. My heart was pounding harder too, but I tried not to let it show on my face.

"Who was it?" Antauri continued after he realized I was waiting silently for the question. "And don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

"It's none of your concern," I told him coolly. Antauri gave me a stare.

"I thought we had a friendship, Chiro," the black monkey said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Think what you want," I replied. "But once I'm free to go, I'm gone." I was about to stand up when Antauri placed a hand on my shoulder and forced me to stay seated. I glared at him, but he only blinked.

"Chiro, I need to know who the first person was."

I was silent again. "Why are you so curious?"

"Why do you keep avoiding the question when you know I'm going to keep asking?"

"Why do you keep asking when it's clear that I don't want to answer the question?"

The simian went silent for a moment. "Because I know it's been bothering you. I don't know how long, and I don't know why, but I can feel it."

I didn't move an inch with his words. I kept my glare steady and thought about what I could do at the moment. Once I decided, I sighed and placed my hands in my lap. Yea, I know, Chiro went soft! Oh my gosh- let's tell the whole freaking world!

"It's a long story," I spoke with my eyes to the floor. "I don't know either of my parents because they gave me up at birth. So, I was raised in an orphanage. This wasn't a very nice orphanage to live in; they were extremely abusive. I'm surprised they were able to keep up their crap for so long. I was shot in the leg by the people who ran it, I was beaten, and I was mentally and emotionally tortured. When I was only a year old I had to go steel just to be fed. And when I turned 5 I escaped from the orphanage and started to live on my own. At that time I was known mostly as the Bounty Runner. When I turned 8 they finally shut down that stupid orphanage." I took a shaky breath and felt a very strange feeling after I had let the story flow out of my mouth. It was actually a lot easier and faster moving than I expected.

I looked up to see that Antauri's eyes had softened and he squeezed my shoulder. I jumped to my feet and glared at the monkey.

"Don't give me your pity!" I snap. "At the end of the day you're just like the rest of this world! You don't care! You just feel like you should! So don't think you can get close to me this easily." I turned and stormed out of the room, ignoring the sound of Antauri's voice calling my name.

I was sick of everyone and everything.

Annime: I hope you like it!

Chiro: Please review!


	17. Sob Stories

Annime: Hi guys!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 16**_

_Lies are never a surprise when they come from you._

**Two weeks later…**

The day for my juvenile delinquent check-up had finally come. The monkey team was nervous while I didn't really care. Why should I? I didn't like the police officer who was coming.

"Chiro, are you sure you don't want to be in the meeting?" Antauri asked for the 30th time that day.

"Antauri," I reassured him. "I am absolutely positive." In my mind I was begging for him not to ask the same question again!

"Well, it looks like you may want to leave now," Gibson told me as he stood at the computer. "They are here."

I rolled my eyes, stood up from my chair, and quickly went to my tube.

"Have fun," I said before I zipped up to go to my room.

Antauri's POV:

I gave the three men a welcoming smile as they all sat down in the pod chairs. Nova, Gibson, and I stood since they were in our pod chairs while Sprx and Otto sat in their own.

"So, how is the little guy?" the police officer questioned. I could tell it took a lot of energy for him not to call him something different. My smile lessened a bit, but I still tried to act as if I didn't catch his attitude.

"He is doing very well, actually," Gibson answered. "Nothing has come up missing. But, he has had some problems when we go out."

The man who I recognized to be the lawyer nodded as he crossed his arms. "I heard about that, and I can make sure BT gets punished for what he has done to Chiro."

I shook my head. "Chiro has expressed that that is the worst thing to do for the situation."

"So he didn't want to be a tattle-tale?" the police officer summarized. I nodded, proving him to be correct.

"Sounds like Chiro to me," said the female officer. "He never seemed to like it when we arrested people because of someone else telling us what they did."

"He doesn't like tattle-tales," the male officer repeated. "I mean, who really does? He just doesn't understand the other person's point of view."

"I think he does," Nova objected. "I mean, he WAS just shot. I just think that his idea of the world is that you don't always get the justice you deserve."

"Yes," I agreed. "And that brings me to a question I wanted to ask you." The three gave me a weird look, but sat quietly and waited for my question. "Do any of you know about Chiro's past?"

"Who doesn't?" the woman said with a depressing sigh. "Are you sure you want to hear it?" I nodded, not letting her know what Chiro had already told me. "It's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard before. He was born on the street because his parents were poor, and sadly his mother past away when he was born. His father gave him to a friend because he couldn't handle the loss of his wife. This 'friend' wasn't as unselfish as he may have seemed because he then sold Chiro to someone for a lot of money. This someone was one of the biggest thieves in Shuggazoom." She gave another sigh while I held my surprise. This was NOT the story Chiro had given me. What did this mean…? "Well, the thief's name was Alfred, but he was called the Masked Man since he thought his name was so stupid. Anyway, Alfred raised Chiro until he was about 3 year old and taught him everything he knew. When it comes to how he treated Chiro…he was pretty violent."

"Abusive, to be more correct," the male interrupted. "He made sure he was never found out until after he died five years ago by instructing Chiro to tell a fake sob story."

"He ran away from Alfred when he was about 3 because of the treatment he was receiving from Alfred," the woman continued. "Unfortunately for Chiro, Alfred found him and threatened that he would kill him if he ever told the truth. Chiro, not being a tattle-tale, wasn't planning on it anyway and showed no fear to Alfred when he agreed. Five years ago Alfred died from a bullet shot to the head from a woman he was trying to rape."

"How did you finally learn the truth?" Sprx asked. He looked pretty shocked at the news, but I probably looked like I was just shot in the chest.

"He wasn't the only one who lived on the streets," the male officer told them. "There was always someone around to see what was going on."

"And what is the fake sob story Chiro was taught to say?" Nova questioned.

The man shrugged. "We were told that there were multiple. One was that Chiro grew up going from one foster home to the next and never feeling loved. Another was that he ran away from home at a young age because his dad got drunk a lot and liked to hit him. Another one-which is very interesting- is that he grew up in an abusive orphanage and ran away because of all they did to him. Chiro was also told to make the story more interesting by adding details people would have to believe."

"Why did you ask?" the woman spoke with a knowing look.

I shook my head. "I was curious," And that was the truth. I was curious to know the story in someone else point of view…and now I know the truth.

The male officer's cell phone rang and he hurriedly answered it.

"What is it…?" the man paused for the person on the other line to answer. "Ok, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned back to us. "Sorry, but we have some other police officers trying to stop a gang fight and they need some back-up. We'll see you the next time Mr. Harrison has scheduled for a check-up." The rest of the team wished the three adults good luck for the future while I left to go see Chiro; he has some explaining to do.

Chiro' POV:

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. How long was this stupid meeting supposed to last? About five minutes later a knock on the door surprised me and made me fall off of my bed. Antauri walked into my room with his arms crossed while I sat up on the floor.

"Come in?" I said pointing out that he hadn't waited for me to welcome him inside before he walked in.

"Chiro," he spoke with a cold curiosity. "Why did you lie to me?" I gave him a confused look, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"Oh," I said as it hit me. "You mean what I told you before? Antauri, did you forget who I am? I lie."

"But that was low, even for you," Antauri shot back. I laughed at this, earning a scowl from the black simian.

"You really don't know me as well as you think you do, do you?" I asked. "You think I'm this sweet innocent kid who needs a few people to care about him and then he'll be a good boy. Well you are dreaming, Antauri." I gave Antauri a glare of my own. "You should have known the moment I gave you that story so quickly that I was lying."

"I KNOW for a FACT that you aren't like THIS on the inside." The simian gestured to me as he said this and sighed. "And if you want to keep your heart cold then I can't help you."

"Antauri," I growled at him. "If I wanted help, I would have asked for it."

Antauri stared at me with his green eyes and nodded after a few moments. "Ok, fine. Do whatever you want. But if you think you are going to go back to what you were doing before then you are mistaken." With this Antauri walked out of the room leaving me alone.

Annime: Wow…THERE WAS THE PLOT TWIST!

Chiro: (sigh)

Antauri: Please review.


	18. While Picking Blueberries

Annime: I don't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 17**_

_Sometimes…you just get too many free-bees._

**One week later…**

Have I ever told you how frustrating it is to try and reach over and grab some blue berries when they are over the line? And what line am I talking about? I'm talking about the line that tells me where my boundaries are.

Antauri had been avoiding me. And who could blame the guy? I lied to him about my past…partly. Yea, it looked like a COMPLETE lie to him, but I WAS abused. That part WAS the truth. What did the guy expect me to do? Tell him how horrible it was to live on the streets knowing that you practically killed your own mother? I barely know him! So, I decided to do what I was train to do-lie.

Well, back to what I was saying before, Otto was making blue berry pie and found out he was all out of blue berries…SO, he thought it would be fun for ME to go out and get some.

"There is a patch of blue berries near the robot," Otto told me as he handed me a basket. "Take this and bring more than we need so we can have a snack later!"

Once I went outside and finally found the blue berries…I was dumbfounded. There, behind the wire line that told me not to go any farther was the blueberry bush. I mentally- and verbally -groaned and a hand through my hair.

"This is going to be hard," I muttered. I got on my knees and reached over towards the bush. Luckily, it wasn't THAT far from where I was. My luck ran out, though, after about ten minutes of putting blueberries in my basket.

"Hey, there, Chiro," a very familiar voice spoke. I looked over where the voice was coming from and saw that it was none-other than T.T. Thomas.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want some blueberries."

"Well you can't have any, now scram."

T.T. Thomas shook his head. "You're in no position to be talking to me that way." After he said this, he took my arm and yanked me forward and over the wire. Before I could yell at the jerk, I was screaming in pain from the ankle bracelet that was electrocuting me.

"Ouch," T.T. Thomas said with a wince. "That has to hurt." He reached over, grabbed a handful of berries from my basket, and turned to leave. "See ya!" I growled at him as he raced away.

"Get back here, ya jerk!" I yelled after him. My hand reached for my ankle in hopes to take off the bracelet, but my hand was electrocuted as well.

"Chiro!" screamed Antauri accusingly. I moaned, knowing I was in a sh*t load of trouble.

**Five minutes later…**

Antauri's POV:

Gibson was wrapping Chiro's brunt ankle while he sat on the table of the med bay. He seemed extremely quiet, though, for someone who was just electrocuted.

To say I was angry was an understatement; I was FURIOUS at Chiro. How dare he use this opportunity to run away!

"I really can't believe you," I mutter, causing his attention to turn to me. "I just can't believe you would use this chance to run off."

"That's not what happened," he spoke.

"I'm sick of your lies, Chiro!" I tell him. "I'm tired of not knowing what the truth is from you!"

Chiro was silent for a moment. "I was reaching over and trying to grab the blueberries and I fell over the wire." This was the same story he told us earlier, too.

"I don't believe you," I said. "I really don't believe you."

Nova then walked into the room and tapped my shoulder. "I think you might want to come see this." I gave the only female on the team a questioning look before I followed her out of the med bay and down the hall. We then met Otto in the control room.

"We need to go back to where Chiro stepped over the wire," Otto said to me. "I have something there that I want to show you."

"Otto," I grumble. "Is this really that important?"

"Yes," Nova agreed with Otto, who was nodding his head. "It is REALLY important." I sighed and let them lead me until we were outside of the robot. The two teammates then lead me to where Chiro had crossed the wire. Sprx was standing there, apparently waiting for us.

"Do you remember how Otto asked the kid to go get the blueberries?" Sprx questioned me when I had finally reached him. I nodded, remembering the scene in my mind. "Well, take a look at this." Sprx pointed to the blueberry bush…and it was on the other side of the wire. And a basket of blueberries lay spilt next to it.

"He WAS telling the truth, Antauri," Nova said softly. "Well…part of it."

I gave the golden warrior a questioning look. "Only PART of it?"

"He didn't actually FALL over the wire," Sprx said. "Otto and I watched some security cameras and saw a guy actually walk over to Chiro, talk to him, and then PULL him over the wire. The stranger took some blueberries and walked away while Chiro yelled at him and screamed in pain."

I blinked. "That's not what Chiro told me." I crossed my arms, angry at how he lied to me yet again.

"I don't blame him, this time," Sprx pointed out. "Do you REALLY think we would have believed this story if we hadn't seen it with our own eyes?"

Nova nodded. "I would believe the story he told you in the med bay before I'd believe this one."

"Antauri, the kid knew it would be a waste of his time."

"I know that, Sprx," I spoke with announce evident in my voice. "I'm just sick of all the lies."

Chiro's POV:

I was waiting patiently for Gibson to finish wrapping my ankle when Antauri, Sprx, Otto, and Nova came walking into the med bay. I didn't say anything or even look at them. I knew a lecture was going to happen at any moment.

"So, what exactly happened, again?" Sprx asked as he leant against the computers and faced me.

"I fell over the wire," I answered.

Antauri shook his head. "No, some guy came and PULLED you over."

"See," I spoke. "It sounds ridiculous even when YOU say it."

"That doesn't give you the right to lie."

"But you didn't even believe the story that made more since."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Antauri, I've heard it ALL before. You really don't have to repeat it."

"Chiro, it's about time you stop lying to us. We need to be able to trust you."

"You can't trust anyone."

Antauri was silent at this for a moment and the shook his head.

"Someday you'll learn." With this, the black simian was gone, and I was alone with the other four who wouldn't look me in the eye.

Annime: I hope you liked it! I have a poll on my profile and a new announcement on there as well!

Otto: Please review!


	19. Stupid

Annime: I need to get these stories done!

Chiro: Ahh, she has what I call the "new story disease." It's when an author wants to write something, but they already have stories to finish.

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 18**_

_It happened again…but, doesn't it always?_

You would like to think this story ends here, wouldn't you? That I would finally see the heir of my ways and stop all of my bad behavior? Well, there's an old saying: Old habits die hard. Sadly, I was no exception. Yes, sadly; are you surprised? Yea, go ahead and tell the media and the news channels that the Bounty Runner has grown to actually at least respect someone.

**Two weeks after the last chapter:**

Like every other day I woke up and went to the control room to get my schedule for today, and then I went about my business. But, today was different. They didn't say anything to me. The team didn't give me anything to do either. Man, I don't think they even LOOKED at me. I sat down in my chair and waited…and waited…and waited. I didn't know if Antauri had set this up to test my patients or if they were really ticked at me for some reason.

Ten minutes after I thought of this, I cleared my throat and waited…but nothing happened.

"Ok, will you guys just tell me what I did this time so that I at least know WHY you guys aren't talking to me?" I asked as I crossed my arms and my legs. Everyone glanced towards me. Oddly enough, they didn't have looks of anger on their faces…but more like nervous looks. "What? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Chiro," Nova tried to reassure with a cough. I wasn't buying a thing she said, and that's when I turned to Antauri.

Antauri and I have been shaky for a while, but it has calmed down since the-what we call-'blueberry' incident. We've talked more, and actually had a good laugh at something together. But that's just about it.

I stood up, wiped myself off with my hand, crossed my arms, and gave Antauri a look. It wasn't really a glare, but it said, 'I know something's up, and I want an answer.'

"Chiro, g to your room for a little while," Antauri instructed me. "I'll talk to you about this now." At first I was going to listen to him. Unfortunately for him, the Bounty Hunter was always smarter than that. I knew that I needed to bargain with him.

"Ok, but if you don't explain what's going on in ten minutes, then I'm coming back down and staying." With this I left them to themselves.

**Antauri's POV:**

As Chiro walked up to his room I knew something big was going to happen. I wasn't sure if it would be a good thing or a bad thing, though.

"How are we going to tell him?" Otto whispered to everyone. No one answered for a moment before I cleared my throat.

"I will be the one to tell him, so don't worry." Everyone gave me a worried look.

"Antauri," Sprx moaned. "We don't know what the kid is going to do when all of this falls into place. He might join him, and he might stay with us. He**, he could even try to get out of here!" The rest of the team ignored his bad mouth while I grated my teeth together. "We all know how smart that kid can get! I'm absolutely shocked that he hasn't gotten that ankle bracelet off…or at least TRIED to!"

"We all understand that those things may happen," Gibson said with a sad look in his eyes. "But we can't hold him as a hostage forever. He will soon get his freedom back, and when that day comes…he will make his decision."

"But he doesn't have that long anymore," Nova snapped, although her anger wasn't towards anyone on the team. "He has maybe two days! That's it; and then that crazy guy is going to get here."

I took this all into consideration.

"We tell him the truth," I said, making it sound more simply than it really was.

"How much of the truth?" questioned Sprx. "Are we going to throw everything at this kid, or something?"

"We all know Chiro," I stated. "And, we know perfectly well that he does care. No, he really does NOT want to admit it… but…I know he does." The rest of the monkey team gave me a worried glance, but I wasn't going to give them the chance to doubt any longer. I left the group to themselves and walked to my tube. I was going to Chiro's room.

**Chiro's POV:**

Antauri knocked at my door once before he walked in. I was lying on my bed as I bounced a tennis ball off of the ceiling.

"You have three minutes left," I pointed out to him. "You could have stayed downstairs for about two-and-a-half."

"I know that," he told me. "But it's time we told you the truth." I raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"YOU weren't telling the whole truth about something?" He was about to answer my question when I held up a figure, silently telling him to wait. "YES! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE ANYMORE! HA!" I cleared my throat, gave the black simian a serious look, found out I couldn't do that, and ended up giving him a smirk.

Antauri didn't want to show me his amusement, but his eyes couldn't hide a small twinkle.

"Chiro, we have a real reason for training you," Antauri explained. "We train to protect the city."

"Like… from people like me?" I guessed. He shook his head, indicating I was wrong.

"No, Chiro, from REAL evil."

"I guess you haven't seen me really punch someone in the face."

"Chiro, this isn't funny."

"Ok, ok, I'll be good."

"Now Chiro… we trained you because you…are supposed to be our leader."

I was silent for a moment… but it was a small moment because soon I busted out laughing.

"Seriously, why did you train me?" Antauri didn't seem amused by this, and there wasn't even an eye twinkle thingy. I stopped laughing and gapped at the simian in front of me. "You're…you're serious with me, aren't you?" Antauri nodded. "I…you have got to be f*cking kidding me!" I sounded angry, but I was mostly confused. Antauri looked worried, but as always he had that flicker of annoyance in his eyes at my choice of words.

"Chiro, I know this seems like a lot, but-,"

"Antauri, I'm living with FIVE ROBOT TALKING FREAKING MONKEYS! IT DOESN'T GET A LOT MORE THAN THAT!" He blinked at me with confusion. "What I REALLY want to know is why you choice ME of ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD? ARE YOU GUYS THAT STUPID!" The black simian was clearly taken off guard. I wasn't in the mood for anything else to be said, and I stormed out of my room.

Annime: Yep, I'm wrapping up my stories!

Chiro: Please review, and also read her newest announcement.


	20. Turning His Back

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 19**_

_You finally have a job. Does that mean there's still a chance for you to get better?_

It had been two days since Antauri told me about this 'Skeleton King' character. The team was getting more and more nervous with each passing minute. They kept asking if I was going to help them, and each time I refused to answer. I didn't say no…but I wouldn't say yes. For all I knew they were lying to me as payback for everything I did to them. I honestly didn't blame them, of course. They were doing exactly what I would do. But still…the looks on their faces were making me nervous. Even though I tried to talk myself out of it, I couldn't help but think that they were telling the truth. I would sit in front of the mirror and either say out loud or in my mind that I was crazy to even consider it. Sadly, I wouldn't work.

Then it happened. It was so sudden that I didn't know what was going on. An alarm just started blaring out of nowhere, and it made me jump from my chair in the main control room. The team had never explained to me that there was an alarm in the Super Robot, so confusion was displayed on my face. Once Antauri came running into the room I asked my question: "Antauri, what IS that?"

Antauri glanced at me and then back at the computers as he started typing.

"It's the alarm, Chiro," Antauri answered. "It tells us when a threat has infiltrated the city."

My eyes went wide. "You're not talking about-," but the black simian cute me off before I could finish.

"Yes," Antauri replied. "It is the Skeleton King."

I couldn't believe it. They WEREN'T messing with me? No…no, I DID believe them, I just didn't want to. It left my comfort zone.

"What are we going to do?"

Antauri's head spun to me and stared at me. I was standing up with my hands spread apart, yet till towards him. The simian was silent for a moment, and I had no doubt that he was surprised at my actions.

"WE?" he questioned. "As in ALL of us- You, the team, and I- you'd REALLY do it?"

I let my hands rest at my sides. "Yes; it looks like since I'm under house arrest here that I'm in this with you."

Antauri smiled brightly until the robot was suddenly hit. The rest of the team was there now too, and they went flying across the room with Antauri and me. I hit the wall really hard and my world was covered in darkness.

"Chiro," a voice spoke to me as I regained my consciousness. "Oh Chiro," it repeated. The voice was one I couldn't recognize, and it sounded like it was teasing me. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find a boy standing in front of me. I blinked. "Oh, good, you're awake."

"Who…who are you?" I question.

The boy had brown hair, very tan skin, and black eyes. His armor resembled that of a skeleton an evil smile graced his lips at my questioning.

"You can call me Scar, Chiro," he answered. "I work for Skelton King."

My eyes went wide as I tried to move. Unfortunately, I was unable to because I was tied to what seemed to be the wall. A growl passed my lips as I tried my hardest to lung at him.

"Oh, don't be so angry," Scar said as he took a step towards me. "I have a…proposition for you."

Antauri's POV:

The team and I were locked in cages with are hands covered with special metal covers. These metal covers were chained to the walls of our cells and they kept us from using our powers.

"Let us out of here and fight us instead of hiding like a coward, Bone Head!" Sprx yelled for the hundredth time since we were captured. Nova snarled.

"He has Chiro too," she snapped. "Who knows what he could have done to the poor boy?"

Oh, and did I know what she was talking about or what. Possibilities of what condition Chiro could be in rushed through my mind. I tried to push them out, but how could I? I was too worried about our leader…

"Hello," a voice spoke to us over an intercom. "I am Scar." Everyone looked up to see a glass screen between what looked like a control room and us. It was very high up, so that explained why we hadn't seen it before. A boy with brown hair, black eyes, and darkly tanned skin stood with a microphone in one hand. "Do not worry about your boy because he's perfectly fine. Aren't you, Chiro?"

My eyes widened in shock as Chiro stepped forward into our sight. He wore an evil smile as he stared down at us. Disbelief was painted on my face- I was sure of that.

"He has decided to work with Skeleton King," Scar continued. "So you should worry more about yourselves."

Scar walked away, but Chiro stayed. His smile widened as he made eye contact with me. At this moment knew what had happened…

Chiro had turned against us.

Chiro's POV:

"You did well, Chiro," Scar told me. "When you decided to work with Skeleton King and me, you made what may have been the best choice in your entire life."

I stared at the back of his head as we walked down the hall from where we had just made an announcement to the monkey team. An echoing silence rang through the halls around us as we kept walking in a curtain direction.

"I'm going to take you to Skeleton King," Scar said to me. "He wants to meet you in person before he disposes those filthy primates." I gave a nod, still being quiet.

Most people would look at me like I was insane for turning against the monkey team. But what can I say? They kept me locked up in their stupid Super Robot for months. And, after all is said and done…

I am the Bounty Runner.

Chiro: (hides)

Annime: Don't kill him, people! This story isn't finished yet!

Nova: Please review!


	21. Fighting a Brunette

Annime: Well, Chiro wasn't killed between last chapter and this chapter, so I continue.

Chiro: And if I WAS killed?

Annime: I won't have a Chiro anymore.

Chiro: OHHH!

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 20**_

_I saw you with it. You aren't supposed to have it. Why and how can you get something like that?_

Antauri's POV:

"Great," Sprx spat. "This is just WONDERFUL! The 'oh so great' chosen one has turned his back on us. NOW what are we supposed to do?"

"There might not be anything we CAN do at this point, Sprx," Gibson pointed out with sadness in his voice. "It was just a matter of time, too. I mean, don't we remember who Chiro is? He is a lying, thieving, delinquent who could become Shuggazoom's best actor!"

I sat in silence as the conversation continued in the cells around me. Something wasn't right. Just before this happened, Chiro had been willing to help us. What had Skeleton King promised him? Unlimited power…maybe…internal life…possibly…freedom? Those all seemed like possible gifts Skeleton King could bribe Chiro with. And every single one of them was a lie. Skeleton King wouldn't give someone any more power than what he possesses himself. The evil being could never actually give someone the ability to live forever. And lastly, he would never give Chiro his freedom…he would make the boy his slave.

Chiro's POV:

Scar kept talking about how Skeleton King would make him and me his princes once he took over the planet. I stayed silent while this was happening and tried my hardest to pay attention.

As we made our way to Skeleton King's throne room (that's what Scar told me it was) I started to get nervous. Thoughts of doubt were running on and on within my mind.

'Should I REALLY have done this?' I wondered. 'What if this doesn't turn out like I want it to? What if this was all a mistake?'

"We are here," Scar announced. "And remember to bow to him once we get near him." I gave Scar a nod to indicate that I understood and he opened a huge door to our right. Once he stepped inside I followed close behind him.

"Hello Scar," a huge skeleton like monster greeted the brunette. It sat in what resembled a thrown and had red eyes. Those red eyes went to me and narrowed. "This must be the boy I told you to talk to."

"Yes," Scar answered. "His name is Chiro." As Scar was talking to Skeleton King he was also walking towards him. I was still following close behind and was caught by surprise when the brunette knelt down in a bow. I mimicked this and went down on my knees.

"Ahh," the Skeleton King said contentment. "It looks like he has agreed to work with us as well."

"He has," Scar replied. I looked at the ground and once again hoped that this wasn't a mistake.

"Chiro," Skeleton King called to me. "Come here." I stood up and looked the monster straight in the eyes. I made sure my nerves didn't show as I walked up closer to him. He put his face right in front of mine and looked at me closely. "It looks like you have great power, Chiro," he told me. "You will be very useful."

I smiled. "I don't really think so." Then, I punched him in the face…HARD. Scar gasped as Skeleton King hit the back of his head on his chair. The monster held his eye with his hand and growled.

"Oh, so you're a little faker, are you?" Skeleton King spoke with anger. "Scar, GET HIM!"

Scar lounged at me, but I dodged his blow. He turned back around and tried to punch me in the face. I caught his arm and hit him in the gut with my knee. Scar yelped in pain at this. I then took my fist and slammed it against his face. The boy fell to the floor and I took off out the door.

"STOP HIM!" I heard Skeleton King order Scar. "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

I raced down the hall in the same direction Scar and I had come from after talking to the monkey team. Those controls would let me free the others. I knew for a fact that they wouldn't trust me at first after Scar had told them I was working with Skeleton King, but hopefully they would understand what I was REALLY trying to do.

When I got to the room where the controls to the prison were, the door was locked up tight. Apparently Scar either did that whenever he left an important room or Skeleton King pressed a button to do lock it. I kicked the door as hard as I could and broke a hole through it. The hold wasn't big enough for me to go through, so I punched a hole above and below it. My hand and foot hurt REALLY badly after that, but I ignored it. Instead, I rushed to the controls and examined them, trying to find the switch that would free the monkey team.

"Hey," Sprx called from his cell. "What have you come back for? Oh, I see why you're here; you're here to laugh at us, aren't you?"

I felt bad by what he said, but tried to ignore it. The need to find that switch was too great to let him get in my head. Scar suddenly appeared behind me, yet luckily I was able to sense him in time to dodge him. He ran his stomach into the control panel.

"You know, Scar," I teased. "I kinda thought you would be a better fighter than this…but I guess I was wrong. Feel lucky that you don't live on the streets in Shuggazoom, or you would be torn to pieces." Out of anger, Scar tried to punch me in the face again, but I moved my head to the right before his fist could make contact and tripped him. As he fell to the floor, I swiftly went back to the controls in hopes to quickly find the switch and/or button I was looking for. The brunette on the floor, though, had other ideas. He snatched my ankle and made me fall onto the hard ground. The evil boy then crawled up and pinned me down.

"You're going to wish you were never born," he snarled.

Annime: WOW

Chiro: Good, you made me fake being evil.

Annime: XD


	22. Talent

Annime: I'm BACK! ... AGAIN!

Chiro: (sigh)

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 21**_

_All of the emotions I feel when I think about your actions…it's just insane._

"I don't think so," I muttered. I then used my foot to kick him off of me. He hit the floor on the other side and rolled roughly to the wall. As he moaned in pain I went back to the computers.

"What's going on up there?" Gibson demanded from down in his cell. I didn't answer; instead I ducked and made the launching Scar fly over me and hit the wall on my right.

"Are you two FIGHTING up there?" Nova questioned. Right as she asked this, I found what I had been looking for.

"YES!" I shouted in victory. As I was about to flip the switch, Scar tackled me again and punched me in the face. Everything froze at that exact moment except for the hand that I used to feel my now swollen face. "You did NOT just do that." I took my other fist and hit him as hard as I could in the throat. He went backwards clutching his throat and trying to breath. Knowing that it wouldn't take too long for him to calm down, I jumped up and FINALLY flipped the switch. I watched as the cells opened and the monkey team walked out of them one by one. They seemed confused.

I hurriedly hopped through the hole in the door and took off towards where the team would be exiting the prison. As I ran, I realized that Scar was up and at it again because he was yelling at me. Footsteps echoed through the halls behind me, and I only ran faster.

The monkey team was standing at the exit of the prison. They were very alert to their surroundings and had their weapons out. Their head's snapped towards me as I raced in their direct.

"What do you want?" Sprx demanded angrily. Antauri placed a hand softly on the red simian's shoulder.

"What happened, Chiro?" Antauri questioned as Sprx remained silent.

"No time…" I spoke as I breathed heavily, "to explain…Scar…is right behind me." I was right too. Scar tackled me then and there and we started to wrestle each other to pin the other down. Suddenly, Scar was lifted off of me and I sat up. Sprx was holding him against the wall with his magnets and the others on the team came rushing to me.

"Chiro, are you ok?" Gibson asked as he took a good look at me. I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm just out of breath."

"You're a traitor!" Scar yelled in agony. "You turned on Skeleton King."

I laughed. "I'm not a traitor," I corrected. "You are just a gullible idiot along with that monster you call a king. I was using my best talent…lying." With the help of the monkey team, I stood up from my spot on the floor. Sprx flung Scar to a wall on the other side of the hallway and the boy laid there unconscious.

"We better get out of here," Nova suggested. "Skeleton King might send his ooze goons soon." We all nodded and ran out away from the prison exit.

"So, Chiro," Sprx spoke to me as we ran through the halls together, "what did you do to that bone head? Scar looked PRETTY ticked."

"Oh, I just punched him in the face," I said simply. "It wasn't TOO MUCH of an effort considering how stupid he is." Sprx laughed.

"Man, kid, I have more respect for you now!"

"Thanks!"

"We are almost at the robot," Antauri announced. He was running by my side, and I could tell that relief was flooding him. I felt good and comfortable with it, too.

Gibson (who was in the front) made a sharp right turn and we followed him close behind. There, in a very large room, stood the Super Robot. We moved quickly towards its right foot. Gibson opened the door and ushered us inside.

"Chiro, go to the torso tank," Antauri ordered nicely, yet urgently. "We are getting out of here." I gave him a nod and went to my tube. I turned on my hyper mode and put my arms over my chest like I was instructed to in training. I was zipped through the tube and into a seat. In front of me were controls and a seat belt went securely around me.

"Super!" I shouted.

"Robot!" yelled Antauri.

"Monkey!" cried Sprx.

"Team!" followed Gibson.

"Hyper!" Otto exclaimed.

"Force!" the only female, Nova, shouted.

"GO!" we finished together as we started the Super Robot. Evil looking black and white monsters were trying to attack us at this point, but they couldn't get through the robot's armor. I turned on the rockets and we flew into the air. My eyes went wide as I realized something.

"Umm," I mumbled. "I never seriously flew this thing before…have I?"

Nova giggled a little. "No, but we are right here to help you.

"Thanks," I said with relief as we flew into space. I looked at one of the screens that showed the big-ship like thingy that Antauri told me was the Citadel of Bone. For a moment I stared at it, and as I did I knew that this wasn't over…and it wouldn't be for a long time.

SK's POV

I watched as the hyper force fled into the darkness of space. I wouldn't pursue them yet. Why would I; my goal was met. Meeting the boy and figuring out how big of a threat he would be was all I wanted to do.

"Sir," Scar spoke with a weary voice as he fell to his knees. "I'm terribly sorry I couldn't stop them."

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes at the sight of the boy. Chiro had taken a great big bite out of my slave. Sadly, Scar wasn't as tough as I thought he would be.

"You are a disappointment," I told him. "I have no need for you!"

The brunette's eyes went wide. "But sir, just give me another chance! I'll destroy him next time."

I ignored his begging and called for my guards. They carried the boy away as he kicked and screamed. My eyes went back to the screen where I watched the hyper force disappear.

Chiro's POV:

I tried my hardest not to seem nervous as we landed in Shuggazoom. It was a little bumpy because of how new I was at it, but the team told me to calm down and that I would get better over time.

Once we reached the main control room, I turned off my hyper mood and fell into my chair.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke first. "How about we work together to make sure lying isn't your best talent."

I turned to him surprised. After a moment I let out a laugh because the black simian was smiling at me.

"Ok," I agreed. "Why not try?"

Annime: 0.0…the next chapter…is…the…last!

Everyone: WHAT?

Annime: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! IT NEEDS TO END AT SOME POINT! (hides)

Chiro: Please review!


	23. Epilogue

Annime: I'm finishing this…wow!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Epilogue**_

_Don't think what you do doesn't affect those around you, because it does. Don't think when you make a decision that it only affects your future. I will forever be affected by his mistakes and by his choices. It's MY choice if I want to turn that fact into a positive or negative thing. And last but not least…always show your care._

I sat comfortably in my chair of the main control room. We had been looking for the Dark One Worm for about a mouth now, and the planets we'd been on looked amazingly beautiful. …Ok, SOME of them did. Others looked completely insane because of the Dark One Worm and its powers.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke. The now SILVER simian floated to me slowly. "Are you ok? You've been sitting there doing nothing all day."

I shrugged. "I was just thinking…"

"About what?" he pressed.

"It's just about how I meet you guys." I chuckled a little bit. "I was a REALLY lose cannon then, wasn't I?" Antauri mimicked my chuckle and nodded.

"Yes, you were. But you had a lot of emotional problems too." I went silent of a moment, and Antauri did too.

"Antauri," I finally said. "It seems like…I was never even that person." Antauri gave me a curious look. "I mean, I no longer have the need to steal or lie. It's like the other me never existed…"

Antauri place a hand on my shoulder. "Chiro, I don't think you really changed that much."

I gave him a surprised look. "What?"

"I think you were a good person here," Antauri explained as he put his finger where my heart was. "You just needed to let your true self out."

I looked from my chest back up to Antauri. A smile spread across my lips.

"I guess you're right," I agreed. Antauri ruffled my hair and went to sit in his own chair.

I wasn't sure if what he said was true or not, but I did know for a fact that God led me to the hyper force for a reason. It was time for me to change for the better. It was time for me to stop lying, thieving, and pushing everyone away.

And I will forever be grateful.

Annime: AWW! A nice and touching moment between Chiro and Antauri to end it off!

The entire cast: PLEASE REVIEW AND READ ANNIME'S OTHER STORIES!

Annime: Thank you everyone who read/reviewed this story! And please don't hurt me because this ended! XD


End file.
